The return
by KaiSea
Summary: Naru and Lin have left Japan. Mai is trying to deal with her melancholy feelings. Then a familiar black van drives by. Soon she is drawn into a terrifying new case, a dark seaside hotel. Mai is frequently attacked by a haunted spirit. But why?
1. The return

**I do not own 'Ghost Hunt' or the characters. All I own is the plot line and characters that do not appear in the original book/Manga/Anime.**

It was a boring spring morning, that is, it was boring in the _classroom_.

It had been two months since Naru and Lin returned to England with Naru's deceased twin brother, Gene, whom Naru had been searching for, for two years. After that Mai had tried to get on with her life as normal, but it seemed impossible.

She had tried going to movies with friends, studying, Yes you heard me right, Mai _Studied_, or hanging around telling ghost stories like they used to. But it just hadn't seemed as much fun as it used to be before she started working for SPR.

Without Ghosts, Curses, Voodoo, Exorcisms and generally weird things her life seemed well, so normal. It was boring without Bou-san to tease her, Masako to feel jealous over and Naru to exchange sharp insults with. Come to think of it, Naru hadn't actually insulted her as such. He made his displeasure known through frowning, snapping books shut and treating everyone, including Lin at times, like children, much to Mai's annoyance.

Despite this, she cared for him a lot and would stick by him when he needed it. He had proven that he has his own morals and tried to get everyone out of a dangerous situation unscathed. True, they had had their disagreements in the past, like at Ryokuryou high school; the students had unknowingly contributed to a murder curse aimed at their teacher. It had seemed the only way out of it would be to reverse the curse on the students.

Mai and Naru had fought long on that topic. Of course the teacher was a power crazy reincarnation of Adolph Hitler, but it was no reason to kill him. But the students hadn't known what they were doing; it wasn't right to kill them off either.

Unknown to Mai, Naru had planned to use surrogate Hitogata in place of the students, the case had ended with the teens and teacher safe and they had a memorial service for the deceased student who was the cause of the spiritual activity.

Mai, to her mortification, had a big crush on her boss, Shibuya Kazuya, AKA Naru the narcissist. But it was more than Masako's admiration of his skills and looks. It had just been that at first, but soon she came to care for him as a friend despite their quarrelling. He seemed fond of her too; I mean he had thrown himself into severe danger for her sake more times than most. That meant he liked her, right? Right?

Yeah she wished, to him she was a naïve and unmindful girl who attracted danger like bee's to honey.

"Taniyama-san! Are you listening!? Taniyama-san!"

"Huh?"

"Taniyama-san, pay attention please. This is important to next weeks test."

"Ah yes! Sorry"

"Alright turn to page one hundred and twenty four of your books please"

Class dragged on . . .

The bell rang and Mai bolted from the room. Stuffing her books into her bag and dashing down the hall.

"Mai! Wait up!"

Keiko ran up to her, breathing hard.

"Whats up?"

"You wanna come shopping with us?"

Mai tilted her head and thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit short on cash at the moment. Maybe next week?"

"I can lend you some"

"Thanks but not this week, maybe later"

Her friend shrugged "Your loss"

"Yeah see ya!'

Mai walked to her apartment and unlocked the door; she opened her book to do some quick revision for her test. Within ten minutes she figured she had done enough and packed up her stationary.

Mai lay down on her bed, she still felt like part of her was torn, like something inside her had been ripped apart.

She still saw Bou-san occasionally when he found time to visit, Ayako sometimes dropped by, John she sometimes went to at Kenji-kun's church, Yasuhara was too busy with university and Masako was at her television studio.

Masako was hurt too, but not as much as Mai was. After all, Mai had no family until she joined SPR, and now that had been torn apart.

She had watched as the gold letters had been removed from the window, as all the furniture was carted out along with the books in large crates and the place was rendered bare.

The tea set was thrown away, but Mai had retrieved them from the dumpster, a few were broken but she fixed them and used them herself. They were a good set and she couldn't waste money on a new one. Besides they were a reminder of the short part of her life that she treasured the most.

_Yeah, the part that had me serving tea at his beck and call._

Mai smiled into her pillow sadly and before she realized it a few tears began again. She had long given up trying to stop them, rather than just let them finish.

She wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths so that she could put on her smile again. Maybe a trip with her friends would do her good after all.

She picked up her phone and dialled Keiko's number.

"Hello?"

"Keiko, hi! Its Mai"

"Mai! How are you?"

"Ok . . . I guess"

"Oh . . . "

There was a short silence as both wondered what to say next

"So ah, Mai why'd you call?"

"I do have a little money so I was wondering if you wanted to go to a café for a muffin or something?"

"Yeah sure! Which one?"

"You know the one in dogenzaka?" We could go there"

"Is that alright Mai? I mean . . .It's the one near . . . "

_SPR . . . That's right_

"I know, wanna come?"

"Err . . . yeah! Meet you there!"

Mai hung up and stared at the cordless phone in her hand, SPR . . . it had been a while since she saw the office.

She shook the memories from her mind, pulled on her shoes and grabbed her wallet; she wore her white skirt, orange pink top and light green jacket. Which she realized was the last thing she had worn before . . .

She slapped her cheeks hard, too hard.

As the pain faded she stood up and left her apartment.

She walked down the familiar route to Shibuya, Dogenzaka.

"Mai!"

Keiko called from across the street and jogged over to meet her.

"Ok then let's go!"

**The café**

Mai picked at her muffin, she sipped her tea and choked on it. Damn memories again!

"Mai? You ok?

Mai didn't answer, just continued poking at her pile of muffin crumbs. Keiko watched her, observing carefully.

"It's about Shibuya-san isn't it?"

Silence, but Mai's eyes filled with moisture.

"Come on, its been two months. Just try to get on with life. I don't think he'd want you to be upset"

"That's just it! I don't think he cared!"

"But he saved you, and smiled at you. Believe me I think Shibuya-san cared for you a great deal"

"He lied to me though, about his real identity"

"You mean about how he's that Psychic guy from England? He had his reasons"

"You're right, but it doesn't change the fact that he's not coming back"

_I pity the person watching this_ Keiko thought _what is this? A teen drama?_

"You right though, I've moped enough, and I should pick myself up and keep going"

Keiko smiled, it seemed the old Mai was pushing through. They went back to their tea and though Mai winced as she drank it, it didn't seem so painful. They held a comfortable silence for a while, and then started talking about everything and nothing. As they usually did on their outings, Keiko even managed to make Mai smile. She began to think that maybe things would turn out ok after all.

Suddenly Mai froze, she stared off behind Keiko.

"Mai?"

The table swayed dangerously as Mai tore herself from her chair. Said piece of furniture crashed to the ground and tangled around Mai's foot. She fell over but picked herself up and continued forward. Leaving her friend completely mystified and the café's occupants staring.

Mai forced herself to run, unheeding of her ragged breaths and aching legs.

She followed the black van she had seen, now that she thought about it that voice of doubt was running through her mind. Try as she might she couldn't stop its insistent whining.

_It can't be, that van was quite common_

One more street

_He left you; he's not come back_

The old office building was in sight

_What reason would he have?_

_He doesn't care enough to return; if he did he would call ahead, wouldn't he?_

_There's no way it could be!_

There it was

The black van was parked outside the office building

It was definitely SPR's van. She would recognize it anywhere.

But . . . .

"Why?"

Then he stepped out of the office building.

They saw each other in the same moment.

The stillness between them lasted for the longest time. Mai didn't speak, she couldn't.

So many questions were running through her mind, each fighting for space, she opened her mouth and closed it just as quickly. She couldn't say the first word because she didn't know what to say.

_Is he happy to see me?_

_Or does he not care?_

Shibuya Kazuya simply stood there; a slight breeze swept his hair. For once his face was indecipherable. Most times Mai could read his expressions as he _did_ have them, even though they were subtler than most peoples.

He put down the box he was holding and walked over to her.

Naru stood in front of her,

"Are you going to stand there forever?"

Mai jumped at the sound of his voice.

". . . . Why. . are . . .why?"

"I decided to return, England has too few paranormal phenomena for my liking"

Naru suddenly found himself with Mai's arms wrapped around his middle as Mai launched herself into him.

"Mai. . . "

"I'm sorry Naru, I know you don't like this sort of thing but . . . . Just for now?"

He dropped his arms and they hung by his sides, he stood immobile while Mai cried quietly.

_She's never wept for herself before . . . .I don't understand_

Mai pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry Naru, I'm just happy to see you"

For just a moment, one of Naru's true smiles flickered across his face. His eyes softened and his mouth relaxed.

Mai was surprised for a moment before smiling back.

Then Naru's mask was back in place. He turned away back to the box he was unloading from the van. Mai stood there, blinking.

_W-what? Did he . . .? Yeah what did I expect? It IS Naru_

"Ah . . .Naru?"

He made no movement but she knew he had heard her.

_But where's . . . . ?_

The door opened again and a familiar tall figure stepped into view.

"Lin-san?"

He looked up and a small smile appeared.

"Taniyama-san, it is good to see you again"

"Yes, um why didn't you call?"

Lin's face blanked and he glanced at the young president of SPR who was currently unloading a couple of monitors. He ignored his assistants, both current and former.

Lin looked at her and shrugged. Mai grinned.

"Mai"

"Er . . .yes?"

"Take this inside, help set things up with Lin"

Mai didn't speak but took the box Naru pointed to and followed Lin up the stairs.

It occurred to her that since she was no longer his employee she needn't carry out his orders. But at the moment she was still trying to get over the shock of the past few minutes.

The old room was being used and Mai felt strange walking in without all the books and equipment

Mai silently helped Lin set up the offices.

She was kind of nervous, her and Lin had never been particularly friendly with each other.

_Can I talk to him? He might not want to. He never was very sociable. But during the last few cases he seemed a bit more relaxed._

"Taniyama-san, are you alright?"

Lin had paused in setting up his laptop. He was looking at her quizzically. It surprised Mai, as he never seemed to be someone who showed expression.

But then again she had never really _looked_ before; he was always in the background, never getting attention at all, except when they needed his Onmyouji skills.

Then they never thanked him.

_That must be lonely . . . ._

"Yes I'm ok, I really missed you guys."

Lin paused for a moment, he seemed rather unsure of what to reply.

"Is it true that you came back for the amount of paranormal activity over here?'

"That is how it appears"

"Oh, I'm very glad too see you again"

"It is good to be back," Lin agreed.

Mai was unsure of what to do again; she doubted Lin would appreciate it if she launched into him with a hug as she had done with Naru. He hadn't seemed too pleased about it.

"I'm sorry!"

Lin blinked; she had definitely taken him back.

"What for Taniyama-san?"

"Um . . ."

What had she been apologizing for, exactly? There were a number of things.

"For injuring you"

"What?"

Mai decided right then that she had too options: One: run away! Or, this one that took more guts Two: Continue the current conversation.

_Oh boy, this is really awkward_

"For a number of things, I seem to cause you trouble all the time." Mai took a deep breath as she continued.

"First when I injured you at our first meeting, then several times when I got into trouble and you had to get me out of it, then insulting you during the case at the former prime ministers mansion and for basically ignoring you! I really very, very sorry! I don't blame you if you hate me right now. Please forgive me"

Mai stopped and caught her breath. The current silence was discomforting. Lin was looking at her strangely.

_Just what is he thinking?_

Then Lin was laughing, Mai just stared at him, shocked.

_Lin-san is . . . laughing . . . . Scary. Wait did I miss something?_

Lin had stopped his sounds of amusement. He smiled again which was new, usually he smiled briefly and that was polite and reserved. This was the first time he had actually smiled fully and honestly.

"Taniyama-san, that's quite alright. You were not to blame for most of those things. The first incident was an accident and if anything _I_ should apologize for my rude behaviour towards you, however you do tend to rush into things without thinking them through, in future you might try to improve on that."

Mai wasn't quite sure what to say, it seemed this conversation would contain silence aplenty.

"You did not intend to insult me during the prime ministers case, therefore you need not apologize"

"But I still ignore you, I never try to speak with you, no one does."

"We are currently conversing, and I often choose to isolate myself. So you are not entirely to blame"

Mai was silent; she just nodded slightly and went back to organising the papers that she was currently trying to make sense of. Really why couldn't Naru put everything in the same language? There was some in Japanese and a few in English and many more she had never heard of. Sure maybe Naru liked to show how clever he was, Mai couldn't think of any other reason why he would go to the trouble, but it made things very hard to file.

"That one goes over here Taniyama-san, it's about German summonings"

"So its in German?"

"No, French"

"What the-?"

"Don't ask"

Mai grinned; she suspected Lin was just as frustrated with Naru as she was at times. She wondered how the hell he put up with the jerk; after all they lived under the same roof. Maybe Lin used his Shiki to put up a barrier against death glares or something, she could think of no other explanation. She wouldn't _ever_ ask Lin for the truth of the matter, it was private and she really didn't want to know.

The door opened and Naru entered, Lin left to get more boxes. Mai ignored him; he probably wouldn't want to talk to her.

"Mai"

"Ah yes?"

"Tea"

"Oh ok"

Mai automatically headed towards the kitchen, only to find there were no teacups, kettle or even tea leaves to speak of.

She turned around, steaming, only to find Naru looking at her with amusement.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!"

"Your fault for being so absentminded"

For some reason Mai felt both angry and upset with his behaviour. She had never really taken Naru's attitude personally before; sure she got mad, but never felt like crying before.

"Hey, you know you could be a bit nicer!"

"Nicer?"

"Yeah not making fun of me the moment I arrive! I really missed you guys and you act like nothing happened, I still haven't forgiven you. How could you lie like that?!"

Naru's face grew impassive; he didn't speak for a long moment. Then he sighed.

"So you're angry"

"A little yes, but more than that, I don't know how you can act like you never left"

"It was only two months, not long enough to matter"

Mai still felt sad for some reason.

Naru looked at her as her face struggled to smile and push down the misery, she was never very good at hiding her feelings, not that she tried. He had always been extremely reserved at everything; the only one who could make him open up had been his brother, Gene, who was almost like the other part of his soul. He knew this made no sense, as they were opposites in every way, but somehow Gene was someone who he could talk to, he was the only one who could actually drag him away from work. Madoka was close, but for all her chiding she could never get him to leave his desk. Even though Naru often emitted a dark aura for a few minutes he eventually would stop frowning and allow himself to relax slightly in Eugene's company.

Now that Gene was gone there was nothing to drive away his dark moods, drag him from his solitude and help him solve something that he would never understand.

_It was almost like our opposite halves made one being that could achieve anything._

Mai was still struggling to come to terms with her feelings of melancholy; Naru walked over to her and folded her in a warm hug. It wasn't something he did, completely out of character for him. But it was the sort of thing Mai would do; therefore he concluded that it was the best way to comfort her.

He vehemently hoped that Mai would not respond badly to this as she did with Bou-san.

"N-Naru . . .?

"What is the matter?"

"U-Um . ."

He still had her in his arms; Mai was surprised to say the least.

"You don't . . . I . .n-never thought . . .you . . .come . . . back . . I"

"Mai you're not making any semblance of meaning, I speak many things, but gibberish is not one of them"

Mai tensed up and tried to pull away, he let her go and she pushed back to glare at him poisonously.

"You suck at comforting people you know that?!"

Naru smirked "I am trying though'

"Normally when people comfort others they don't insult them!"

"Maybe not" Naru admitted.

"You had the first bit right though"

The smirk stopped and turned once again into a smile, "I guess I'm improving then"

"Maybe"

Naru turned away and went back to work "Mai instead of standing there get the kitchen set up"

"Ok"

Naru paused and as Mai was passing him he stopped her again.

"Mai, you don't have to. You are no longer my employee"

"Huh?"

_Does this mean he's firing me? Does he want me to leave?_

"Are you firing me Naru?"

Naru's dammed mask was there again. He looked at her with an expression of annoyance on his face.

"No, I am offering you the position of a part time investigator"

"Investigator? But I'm, I mean I was-"

"Administrative assistant is a waste of your skills, as you are equipped with various ESP powers investigator is a better role for you to play."

"So what are my jobs?"

"Your current duties plus the obligation to use your powers as I deem necessary"

"Basically the same as I have now!" Mai stated, pouting.

"Essentially"

Mai thought for a moment, "Does investigator mean no more filing?'

"I believe Yasuhara-san could take care of that, he certainly could do no worse than you"

"Hey!"

"Mai, go buy some tea from the store, get the money off Lin"

Mai scowled as Naru went back to work, completely ignoring her.

_Dammit Naru!_

Lin looked up in surprise as Mai stomped out of the office block to the van. She looked cross but at least that was better than her being miserable.

"Naru wants me to buy tea, could I trouble you for some change Lin-san?"

"Of course Taniyama-san"

As Mai accepted the coinage he held out to her an idea hit her.

"Lin-san, do you prefer Chinese tea? Should I get some as well?"

Lin smiled, it seemed she was attempting to amend her mistakes already.

"I am partial to Jasmine as well as green tea and I'm sure Noll likes English tea. Thankyou Taniyama-san"

"No problem, I'll get those"

_Noll, the English version of Naru. Maybe I should call him that instead . . . No! Naru the narcissist suits him perfectly! He sticks with that whether he likes it or not! Serves him right!_

Mai walked towards the nearby store, her depression far behind. She felt lighter and her sorrow from the past two months lifted with each step.

Naru was still as much of a jerk as always, but that didn't bother her.

_It doesn't matter, I'm just glad he's back_

**Authors note:**

**Edited! I hope this is better than it once was, it was a bit painful to read for me.**

**I am now continuing. **

**I'm not very good at comedy so just bear with me. I hope the characters are in character, I find it more fun to write stuff that might actually happen rather than just dreams.**

**Please Review!**

**For those who don't know, Hitogata are wooden figurines used for invoking curses, warding off evil or illness and other uses that require a replacement for a person. **


	2. Soaked hotel

**Authors note: I received a few requests for a continuation. So here it is, not sure where its going but hope its lighter than the first chapter which was kinda gloomy, but really, how would you feel if a good friend of yours left for good? Never happened to me but that's how I'd feel.**

**Once again sorry for any OOC but I'll do my best! **

**Just a quick note, I'm planning on doing NaruXMai friendship, yeah I'll drive everyone crazy but it'll develop into something else later.**

**I'll try and give Lin-san plenty of attention, he is always ignored and that annoys me. He's a great character.This one takes a while just to get to the case and I apologize for that, just trying to deal with some details to get the hang of the characters. Hope this ones better than the last.**

**I do not own 'Ghost Hunt' or the characters. All I own is the plot line and characters that do not appear in the original book/Manga/Anime.**

Shibuya, Dogenzaka

Mai was currently doing what she did best at work. It was something that Naru didn't approve of, brought her misery on cases but was necessary.

In other words, she was sleeping.

Currently she was having an interesting dream about a strange garden that floated on water, there was a garden party and she was wearing a white dress with silver bells, or was it blue?

Was it water the garden was floating on or air?

Obviously this wasn't an important dream as it was hardly lucid. Just one of those nice floaty dreams to contemplate later, she turned over and her head hit something hard. It was a sharpener.

The hard piece of metal dug into her scalp.

"Ouch!"

Mai jerked awake and rubbed her sore head, glaring irritated at the offending instrument.

"Stupid . . . !! Now what was that dream?'

Naru opened his office to find Taniyama Mai sitting at her desk, staring into space and rubbing her head.

He glared at her, impassive and expressionless as usual, he regarded his part time investigator with annoyance.

"Mai, wake up and get me some tea!"

The young girl jumped, and got up to prepare the infusion as requested.

"English or Japanese Naru?"

"English" the teen replied without looking up from his black case file that he was currently browsing through, Having found what he wanted the black clad man returned to his office, barely glancing at his employee as he brushed past her.

Mai was in no mood to grumble as she entered the tiny kitchen to get out the tea bags.

The other door opened. The buildings resident Onmyouji stepped into the main office, Mai looked up from the kettle and peered around the screen separating the main office from the kitchen.

"Lin-san? Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thankyou"

"What kind?"

"Green tea is fine"

"Ok!"

The young girl turned back to the kettle, which was now whistling insistently.

"Jeez, ok! Stupid piece of . . . . _ok! ok!_! For gods sake _shut up!! I'm coming!!_"

Lin smiled slightly and watched as the young girl who had worked at their offices for two years not counting the two months since they'd returned from Japan, frantically try to turn off the whining piece of kitchenware with thinly veiled amusement. Two years ago he would have barely glanced at the part-timer who he had viewed as loud and overly exuberant. Now he enjoyed her cheerfulness and she had proved herself helpful and kind even if she _was_ a bit overconfident during her second case.

Lin remembered that clearly, when she had gone ahead and declared the culprit a poltergeist not having been in the building more than fifteen minutes. Naru had rebuked her for that immediately which was reasonable Lin supposed, if a little harsh.

"_Finally_!" Mai sighed as the kettle was silenced at long last, she picked out two different teas and cups, she put leaves in the teapot and poured in the water to make the green tea and put the teabag in Naru's cup.

Mai began to count to thirty, Naru was picky about his tea, and I mean _very_ picky. It had to brew for thirty seconds, one and a half sugar and no milk. If Mai made it wrong she would receive a quiet request for a fresh cup accompanied by a silent glare that refused all complaints if she grumbled.

_How the hell can he tell the difference?_

"There!" Mai picked up her tray and turned to find Lin closing his office door.

_Was he watching me?_

Mai shrugged and walked into Naru's office where he sat in his usual big black chair, he was still wearing black, even though Gene was at rest. His dark business shirt blended perfectly with the material of his chair.

"Naru, I have your tea here. I'll just leave it on your desk"

She placed the new teacup she bought for the office by his papers, they were the same theme as the last set, only blue.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah"

". . . . . "

Mai paused

"Do you still want something?"

"Huh? Oh . . ."

_Slam!_

_Still no thank you! Oh well . . . . I give up . . . _

Mai knocked lightly on Lin's office door, after receiving permission to enter she opened the door. It was the first time she had been in Lin's office, it had a desk on the right wall, and the desk had a laptop and an array of notebooks and file cases. Other than that there was a scanner and printer situated under the desk.

The other walls had numerous bookcases and shelves which contained books and information CD's.

_Wonder if he listens to music . . . . . . I don't see a radio or anything . . . _

"Taniyama-san?"

_oops!_

Embarrassed to be caught staring she shook her head to clear away her musings.

"Sorry Lin-san, here's your tea"

"Thank you"

He took the offered cup and drank a sip before turning back to work, after a few moments he looked round to see Mai still standing there.

"Anything wrong?"

"No it's just; I thought you didn't like tea"

Lin paused, thinking "And why would you say that?"

"You never wanted any before"

"I'm not fond of English, the sort Naru gets is one I particularly dislike"

He didn't tell her it also because he hadn't wanted to socialize with her back then. Times had changed and it would not do to offend her now that they were past their wariness of each other.

Just then there was a jangle of the doorbell.

"Sorry Lin-san, coming!"

Mai took off to greet the client.

It was a young woman; she was wearing a pale blue dress with fine white flowers traced over the surface. She had long black hair and dark green eyes. Tall and willowy; she looked to be about twenty years old.

"Hello? Um is Shibuya-san in?"

"Yes he is, are you here for a consultation? "

"Yes"

"Please have a seat, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, English if you have it"

Mai was slightly startled but held it back. "Alright I'll go get our director"

Mai knocked on the door using formal reference "Shibuya-san, you have a client"

"I see, I'll be there in a minute"

Mai quickly made two fresh cups of tea, as Naru would probably like a fresh one.

Naru sat on the couch opposite to the client with his clipboard resting on his knee, he had a pen in one hand and steadied the book in the other.

"What is your name?"

"Ito Naoko"

"What seems to be the problem Ito-san?" he asked as Mai set the teacups down and took up her position behind him.

"The hotel I'm running has been experiencing some unusual phenomena"

"Such as?"

"Guests can hear the running of seawater as if its in their rooms at night, the hotel is situated on a cliff but the sounds of water are like its running across the floorboards"

"It may be pipes or ventilation" Naru reasoned, seemly a little irritated by the petty excuse to come to his office and bother him.

"I thought so too, we repaired the plumbing and checked all other known causes, but found nothing, and that's just a minor problem. There have been screams."

"Screams?"

"Yes, and water stains will show on the wallpaper, only to disappear in an hour or so.

Guests have reported seeing apparitions wandering the stairs or apparently sinking through the floorboards. There are cries in the night, screams for help"

"Have you personally experienced this?"

"Yes, many times. One time I was walking up to my room, which is on the lowest floor, and saw a young lady standing by my dressing table looking in the mirror. She was . . . . "

Naoko floundered around for a word

"Translucent I guess, she turned to me and said "Its cold", she shivered and then disappeared"

"Has any of this become dangerous?"

"One time yes, one guest was suddenly sent into a coma and is currently in the hospital, she awoke from her coma pretty soon but has pneumonia, she said she suddenly felt very cold while in bed and couldn't move. It got colder in her room each night until finally she almost froze in her bed."

"Didn't she complain beforehand?"

"Yes, and we supplied as many blankets and a heaters as we could. It had no effect though"

"I see"

"Does it sound serious?"

"At the moment I'm unsure whether it's supernatural or paranormal, it may have a logical explanation. However, it does seem dangerous. I accept the case."

"Thank you very much! Is there anything that you need prepared?"

"Yes, we will need a main room to set up our equipment. Also please be prepared to house up to eight people. You can expect us around twelve tomorrow morning"

"I will make the necessary arrangements. Thank you very much once again Shibuya-san!"

Mai saw the woman to the door. She waved and made her way down the stairs.

"Mai, I need you to call Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san. Tell them the details of the case. Meet here tomorrow at eleven"

With that he re-entered his office and shut his door firmly behind him.

_Stuck up workaholic . . . . _

**Authors note: How was it? I thought it was kinda boring. Is the case interesting enough?**

**I thank music.is.my.soulmate.-san for the idea! Don't say anything please, its not entirely the same! Just similar.**

**I hope it wasn't too dry. I just wanted to get something up before I forgot. I also have a lot of free time on my hands now that the school holidays are almost up. Run out of things to do.**

**Please review!**


	3. Seaside Scare

**Authors note: Next chapter! Hopefully it'll get more interesting from here on out!**

**Please remember to review! The more reviews the more I'll write. I was listening to Ghost Hunt soundtracks as I wrote this, god that's creepy. Hopefully some of that crept in here.**

**I do not own 'Ghost Hunt' or the characters. All I own is the plot line and characters that do not appear in the original book/Manga/Anime.**

Outside of the SPR offices

**Day one**

"Uwaa its cold! I thought winter was over!"

Mai shivered and snuggled deeper into her old brown jacket, it was worn and didn't keep out the cold as well as it should.

Naru strode out of the office.

"Mai, take these and stop dawdling!"

"HEY! Lay off!"

Lin came up behind her and sighed, there they went again, really, was there no end to their idiocy? They should grow up, but Naru could never resist a quick comeback.

He skirted around the two who were rapidly building up to what could result in a trip to the hospital if they didn't cool it. Or rather if Mai didn't cool it, he doubted Naru would be tempted to violence.

Mai rarely felt the need to attack anyone, but Naru sure could aggravate her quite easily. Bou-san walked up from the street to help out.

"Yo Naru-bou, whoa Mai-chan that's far too heavy for you . . . . . what are you?

AH! No, don't throw that!"

It was amusing to see Bou-san desperately holding Mai back from injuring her cause of distress, namely her egotistic boss.

When Mai came to her senses, (she figured it was stupid to pound Naru as then she'd be out of a job), they all piled into their separate cars.

Lin and Naru went in the van. Mai, Ayako, Yasuhara and Bou-san piled into the smaller car, Ayako drove. This was the outcome of a previous conversation.

**Earlier**

"Bou-san, why don't you drive?" Ayako held out the keys.

"Ah, I would but . . . " Here he hesitated, rubbing the back of his head and grinning nervously.

Ayako was impatient to leave "Well? Come on! Out with it!"

" . . . . I've. . Never driven before. . " Bou-san shrugged at them and grinned. "Though I did get my license" He gave a forced laugh.

Mai blinked, He had a license yet he never drove? Talk about strange. Ayako was dumbstruck. She stood there gaping for several minutes until Mai finally felt it necessary to persuade her to move.

"Ayako, looks like rain! Lets get moving!"

"Huh? What? Rain?" Ayako looked up at the pure blue sky in puzzlement. "Mai what? There's no rain, what are you on about? _hey!!_"

Mai was pushing the protesting Miko around to the other side of the car, eventually Ayako finally got the hint and climbed into the small vehicle.

The road trip was the same as any other, the same as many of us suffer during our childhood and adolescence.

In other words, the long, boring kind.

Mai was in the back; Bou-san had thoughtfully sat in the front to give her room for her inevitable siesta.

They didn't have to wait long, after they had been on the road about an hour Mai eventually gave up and slumped into her seat.

Bou-san twisted in his seat and grinned at the slumbering girl behind him.

He was a lone child in his family; Mai was fun to tease and was everything he imagined a little sister to be. Sometimes he had wished for a younger sibling to taunt. His parents had never had a second child so he was stuck with Mai, not that he minded in the least. She was cute, thoughtful, cheerful and smart when she put her mind to it.

Yasuhara, smiling cheerfully, secured her in the back so that she didn't hurt herself as the trip continued.

A few hours later they arrived at a small cove, it was surrounded by cliffs on all sides with a wide stretch of beach below. The hotel was placed in the middle cliff of the cove. It was a newish building, had sloped roofs that curled at the tips rather like traditional housing but it had modern windows and doors, it was also too tall to be a traditional building.

They were greeted by Ito-san wearing a pale yellow dress that exaggerated the darkness of her hair and billowed softly around her slim frame.

"Thankyou so much for coming! Your base room is this way"

The room in question was a spacious area that was most likely used for conferences when large companies stayed the night. It was spacious, with traditional sliding doors and tatami mats, despite this; the furniture was modern with a small couch and low coffee table, the staircases leading upwards were also modern. The room was more than large enough to fit all their equipment in comfortably.

"Please use this room as you see fit, I managed to find enough rooms so that only four of you will have to go two to a room. At the moment since there are only six of you, please find your individual rooms. They're all on the second floor, rooms five to eleven; they are just up the stairs." Here she paused and glanced over her shoulder to where a group of people were calling quietly, she turned back to them with an apologetic smile. "I do hope you'll excuse me. Some guests desire my attention. You are free to do whatever you feel necessary to solve our problem; Well then."

Ito-san bowed deeply and quickly walked back to the reception area. She left the group to decide what to do next, as usual Naru started on normal procedure: Lugging in the equipment.

_Seems my so-called "new" job isn't much different from my old one_ Mai thought grimly as she hauled yet another monitor into the base room where Naru was busy overseeing Lin set up the monitors. Not that Lin needed it; the older man obviously was far more experienced than him.

"Mai, help Lin configure the monitors, I'll supervise Yasuhara-san as he sets up the cameras."

_Oh boy . . . sorry Yasuhara-san_ Though she was certain that Yasuhara could handle Naru better than most of them, having to deal with the "Mafia kingpin" as Yasuhara put it, was never a pleasant experience.

Mai watched Lin set up the monitors and she plugged them in as he directed.

The whole hotel was silent, which was unusual. There were plenty of people, they saw them frequently, but the noise they brought with them vanished quickly as if sucked up by the surrounding sea.

Mai shivered, she didn't need to look at the monitors to know that it was far too cold inside; she wondered how Ito-san could bear it with her thin dresses.

It was cold outside, not like in Tokyo where it was _freezing, _but too cool for summer dresses.

_Maybe its part of her image_

Another strand of cold air whispered down her spine, making her tremble. There was an eerie atmosphere to this place that she hadn't noticed until she had entered.

She felt like she was slowly being suffocated, the cold thickening around her body, squeezing the air out of her lungs, wrapping tightly around her to slowly torture the life out of her like a candle being blown out. Her throat was tightening, her breathes coming out in gasps.

"Taniyama-san? Are you alright?"

Mai shivered and looked paler than usual, the sight worried the sorcerer, she was very robust during cases, and it would take a lot to bring Mai down. He stood and walked over to her, maybe it was best not to call Hara-san here, if it was affecting Mai this badly then chances were the medium would be completely overwhelmed. He took her by the shoulders gently.

"Taniyama-san?"

"L-Lin-san, there's something very creepy about this place . . . It feels colder than . . . its suffocating almost."

"Suffocating?" True it was cold, and Lin did feel uneasy, as did his Shiki. But he wasn't feeling the effects quite as badly, maybe because of the protective ward that he kept up at all times. He whispered a word to his familiars and let the ward drop for a moment.

The effect was instant, Lin immediately felt the cold seep into his bones, and exactly as Mai had described he felt the air thicken and become choking. He was surprised she had kept up for so long.

He walked over to the microphone, "Naru, Yasuhara-san, do you feel cold at all? Or uneasy?"

"Not as mush so it is abnormal", Naru replied. "Same here" Yasuhara said.

Neither the Monk nor the Miko felt anything. "A bit cold, but nothing too bad"

"I assume that you both have protective shields up?" Lin asked

The other two answered in the affirmative, "Let them drop for a moment".

They complied and gasped as the effects hit them, Naru and Yasuhara looked the same as usual as they had no shields but weren't equipped with spirit sense.

"Oh my god" Bou-san gasped, he rebuilt his shield hastily and looked into camera.

"What does this mean?"

"It means" Lin replied, "That we are dealing with a malevolent spirit capable of hiding its power to the effect that the most basic of shields will block it. "

"What course of action should we take?" Asked Naru, placing his fingers to his chin in thought.

"I believe we should be very cautious, no one is to be without a partner, all in our rooms by seven and stick together whenever possible." Lin was taking no chances, if he hadn't noticed it then this spirit was extremely powerful and dangerous, no risks should be taken.

"I see, you stay with Mai, we will return to base shortly"

Lin moved away from the microphone to where Mai stood shivering in the centre of the room. She looked very pale; as she was without a protective shield she was feeling the effects the most.

"Taniyama-san, why don't you sit for a while?"

Mai nodded and hunched up on the couch, she curled into herself and rubbed her arms furiously. She felt sick, dizzy and heavy. She was sweating coldly and panting. The whole room was slowly filling with a thick cold; Lin was starting to feel it even through his shield, which was odd. Logically the spirit was trying to hide its power. The answer made his blood run cold, it meant the spirit was no longer interested in hiding its power, and that meant . . .

He gathered a heavy blanket from upstairs and draped it around Mai's tiny frame. She pulled it close and smiled in gratitude.

The others filed into the room to find Mai shivering violently under a heavy quilt. Lin stood in front of her, asking her questions to which she responded with chattering teeth.

Naru frowned, Mai was very strong, and unlike Hara-san she wasn't inclined to collapse on them. This was worrying.

Lin recounted the events and Mai described her feelings. Lin felt that is was probably a good idea for everyone to share a room with someone else; they would try and fit all the girls in one room and all the guys in the other. It seemed like the safest option.

"Yasuhara-san, inform our client of these plans and try and make the arrangements"

"Ok"

When they explained the information to Ito-san she seemed rather shaken, but she nodded and was more cooperative than most clients, she got together two more rooms that had sliding doors between them.

"So you can talk more freely, does this suit you?"

"Yes thankyou, Ito-san"

Before dinner Lin, Bou-san and Ayako set up Kekkai or spiritual shield around the area to keep the feeling from penetrating.

Lin also gave Mai a paper charm to help keep the cold at bay when she wandered the hotel.

They called John and Masako who would arrive the next day. Naru warned Masako that the spirits were very strong and she need not come if she desired to stay out of the way. Masako steadfastly refused to be left out.

"I am sure I can be useful and I do know some wards to keep spirits at bay"

And so it was decided.

_There is definitely something strange about this place . . . . _

Mai was waiting outside the dining room, waiting for somebody to finish so she could return to base. She still felt the sense of sorrow and smothering cold, but it was bearable now that she had the paper charm and its comforting warmth.

Naru exited the room, he found Mai waiting outside.

"You coming back to base?"

"Yeah, just waiting so I wouldn't have to go on my own"

Naru nodded his approval and began to walk back to the main room, Mai followed, walking beside him. It was a long walk and Naru was silent. He walked purposely, looking straight ahead. Though not as much so as Lin, he was very controlled in his movements. That was probably due to his Kikou (Qigong or PK) training he received from the Chinese sorcerer.

She decided this would be a good time to ask some questions.

"Naru wh-?"

A scream rent the silence.

It tore though Mai and she flinched, that was a cry of utter terror and fear.

The shriek had come from a nearby room, Mai rapped on the door; she could hear nothing beyond the thin paper screen.

She wrenched it open and gasped, a young woman was huddled in a corner, crying in fear and standing over her was the pale figure of a young girl.

Long, flowing sliver hair, pale tunic and pants which where torn and ragged. She appeared soaked to the skin. She turned to look at Mai with deep, suffering eyes.

_It's cold_

Mai felt emotions rip through her heart, regret, sorrow, anger and unfathomable pain.

She shook and felt her knees weaken under the power of those feelings, everything started to darken, she was vaguely aware of Naru appearing behind her. Shouting her name, all she saw were those eyes, boring deep within her, exposing her innermost feelings and ruthlessly tearing through them. She felt her whole body go slack as the power released her and she fell into darkness.

Naru managed to catch her from behind as Mai toppled over; she was cold, like ice. He looked into the room, catching the spirits eyes; it inclined its head and sank silently through the floorboards, leaving the trembling woman cowering in the corner.

He heard footsteps behind him as the others pounded up the stairs.

Lin was the first to the top, he took in the sight of Naru kneeing in the doorway, holding Mai around the shoulders as he gazed into the room. Mai was shivering, he saw her eyes open and she shook head her head slightly.

"N-Naru?"

"Yes Mai?"

"It's getting colder . . . "

Mai's lips were blue; she was pale and had stopped shivering. Her eyes barely open and glazed over. Naru glanced at Lin.

"The spirits gone"

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure" Naru looked worried, Mai had blacked out again and he held her closer to try to keep her warm, her skin felt like marble in winter.

"When I got here, Mai collapsed and the ghost disappeared".

"Lets get Taniyama-san back to base"

"Right"

Lin bent down and lifted Mai up, she was very light and he could lift her easily. He could feel her cold limbs even through the fabric of his shirt. He could feel her body sucking warmth out of him. It was no natural temperature. He carried her down the stairs where the others were waiting anxiously.

He made his way to the base. Lying Mai gently on the couch and covering her with the blanket. He turned the heater up, though in the base Mai was starting to look better, Ayako pushed past and took up her role as doctor, taking Mai's temperature and checking for injuries.

Naru relayed the past few minute's events. Their client and the rest of SPR listened closely.

"I believe it would be best if we all slept in the same room, we will open the sliding doors and join all the wards together. I know its not the most private thing to do, we will use futons and sleep Japanese style, this is the safest option. "

Everyone, though it was uncomfortable, agreed it was safer that way. If Mai or Masako had a dream they would most likely need help, if everyone were nearby they could get the assistance they needed.

Mai opened her eyes and moaned, immediately the team turned their attention to the young girl. She sat up. Wincing as her aching limbs complained bitterly. She stuttered from the extreme cold still lingering in her body.

"N-Naru, Lin-san? I-Is it gone?"

"Yes Mai, the spirit vanished soon after you blacked out" Naru walked over to her and stood beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned for her wellbeing though his face remained mask-like.

Mai noticed this; she smiled and pushed down her feelings of dread. "Yes I'm fine"

Naru raised an eyebrow, _fine?_ How could she be after nearly freezing to death?

Seeing that he saw through her pretence Mai broke and started sobbing, her shivers resumed and her skin was still pale as rice paper. She looked worse than she had at Urado's mansion; there had been terrible feelings there too. Masako sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her young friends shoulders.

"Lin, is there something you can use to give Mai some form of protection"

"I can send one of my Shiki to guard her, is that alright with you Taniyama-san?"

Mai nodded, _please stop calling me by my last name Lin-san, it makes me feel nervous._

She didn't voice this aloud though as she was unsure how he'd take it. Lin was a rather polite person; it would probably take a while to convince him to call her by her on first name terms.

Naru nodded and snapped into work mode. They had a problem as they hadn't nearly enough equipment to cover the whole hotel. They situated them around the first floor corridors and one in the room where the lady who was now in hospital had occupied.

**Day two**

They started interviews with some of the guests.

The number of incidents was large but basically all the same, all the hotels occupants closest to sea level had experienced cold feelings and strange sounds at night.

"At night I hear sighs coming from underneath the hotel, heart rending screams and cries for help."

"I hear water gushing around my bed"

"Cold fingers play with my hair while I rest, sometimes they pull hard enough to hurt. One time they pulled a handful of hair from my scalp. It bled a bit and left a nasty bruise"

"There are scratching sounds on my paper screen, sometimes if I get up and look in the moonlight, I can see words written in water. They dry very quickly but they leave marks saying very strange things"

"Strange things?"

"_It's cold_ appears most commonly, also _get me out of here_ and _its rising_. The creepiest ever was the message: _I'm dying. Others will follow_."

Lin recorded the interviews and Mai gathered the temperature readings for each room with Yasuhara-sans help. It appeared that the closer to sea level, the colder the room.

Masako reported seeing no ghosts, but could feel the effects just as Mai had. She spent most of the time in the base room. Falling onto Naru became a frequent occurrence, this irritated Mai no end and she was currently thinking of a way to make looks kill.

Maybe she could use Hitogata, no too scary, plus she'd have to get up at two every morning for weeks on end to pound in the nail and recite prayers.

Naru showed his usual reaction when Masako did this: which was none at all. He appeared to be getting tired of it though.

"Oh I'm sorry, I feel really nauseous. I need to go back to base"

Masako flopped onto Naru which was . . . what? The fifth time she'd done that in the past twenty minutes. Not that Mai was counting.

Naru ignored her and walked forward, causing Masako to stumble and lose her balance. Unfortunately for Mai, she appeared unhurt, her dignity was bruised but nothing else.

"Matsuzaki-san, please accompany Hara-san back to the base room"

He moved to the far side of the room, checking the equipment and temperature readings.

Mai sighed in relief, Ayako moved away with Masako, leaving her and Naru alone in the room. She decided to ask the question she had wanted to know since he got back.

"Um, Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry if this is . . . painful . . .for you . . . . . what happened to Gene? . . . I mean. How did he . . ."

Mai trailed off, looking for a delicate way to put it. "How did he get to his current . . . state . . . ?

Naru was silent; he looked up from his readings at her. His blue eyes were for once filled with a mixture of emotion, pain, sorrow and remembrance.

"He was killed, run over by a woman as yet unnamed; he was in Japan for work reasons, I was still in England and experienced his death through Psychometry."

"Then why was he . . . .in a lake?"

"The woman dumped his body there" Naru replied bitterly, his voice cracked slightly but he continued. "I came to Japan to look for him"

_Ok change of topic_ Mai thought _this is a tender area_

"Was Gene psychic?"

Naru smiled sadly, a first for him. On those rare occasions when he smiled they were always soft and warm. This one was pained and full of memories.

"Yes, the most powerful medium in the world. He was also capable of preforming exorcisms"

"Was he more powerful than you?" Mai wanted to know about the man who appeared in her dreams, for two years she had thought him to be a figure created by her subconscious as a result of her infatuation with Naru.

Naru considered this for a moment; it felt good to finally talk to someone. The memories were not all sad, for a long time the only one he could dwell on had been his vision of Eugene's death, the painful weight of the car, its force as it smashed into him and finally the black void opening to him.

There were brighter memories, half remembered scenes of beaches and holidays, later perfecting their powers under their father. The telepathic conversations, days and nights spent in each others company, cases solved together

He had no idea why he was talking to Mai of all people, but it just seemed right. He admitted that he cared for Mai deeply; he also knew that she loved Gene, not him.

"It depends on what you mean by powerful, he was a perfect medium by my own definition, and this often meant we would need an interpreter. Gene was also the one who helped me control my PK."

"How did he do that?"

"If I explained you wouldn't understand"

The conversation appeared to end there, Naru snapped back to work, acting as if it hadn't happened, leaving Mai fidgeting behind him.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked; it was a distressing subject_

"Mai, head across into the opposite room and check the camera"

"Ok"

Mai opened the sliding door and headed over to the piece of equipment.

It seemed fine, all the cords were connected, the settings were right. The angle was one that could view the entire room. The lenses were clean and nothing was obstructing the vision.

She secured everything and headed back.

All of a sudden the room filled with the usual cold, breathing across Mai's exposed skin and pulling at her hair. Wisping through her clothes and raking her body.

_She_ was here

Mai turned around fearfully to face a pair of pale, silver and very familiar eyes.

The young girl screamed as spectral fingers reached out towards her throat.

**Authors note:**

**Cliffhanger! Hope that creepy. Please review. Hope the characters aren't too OOC!**

**I've gotta come up with an explanation why Mai is always being targeted. I wonder if its because she has powers, like in XXXholic why Watanuki is always targeted by evil spirits.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed that. I know Naru is being too open, don't worry he'll return too normal soon.**


	4. Memories

**Authors note: ok now, here the next chapter. I warn you that the chapters won't come so fast after a few days as I'll be back at school.**

**Hopefully it'll move faster now. **

**As a side note, Mai always gets strangled in fanfiction huh?**

**I do not own 'Ghost Hunt' or the characters. All I own is the plot line and characters that do not appear in the original book/Manga/Anime.**

The cold fingers latched themselves around Mai's slim neck. They constricted. The fingers were so cold they sucked all the strength away from her body. The cold flooded her brain, clouding her thoughts and drawing power from her. As she weakened the ghost seemed to grow in strength. It stared at her blankly as it squeezed the life from her body.

Mai struggled to keep her eyes open; she was drowning in the ghosts pale silver lenses, all she could see was the spirits insubstantial form. It floated around her. Obscuring her vision.

"Mai!"

Dimly she registered Naru shaking her, felt his warm fingers prying at her throat. It did no good, his hands passed through the ghosts grip. Her eyes slowly slid shut. Her brain barely functioning and straining to keep her life systems running as they gradually shut down.

_It's over . . ._

"Lin!" Naru called, still trying to ward of the ghost ineffectively. "Lin, get in here!" he shouted in the direction of the microphone.

The man in question looked at the monitor and was on his way even before Naru cried out.

He raced down the corridor, how was it that Mai always was the one the ghosts targeted? There _had_ to be a reason, no other person he knew was that inclined to get attacked by ghosts, spirits, spectres and anything else remotely linked with the occult.

He sent his Shiki whistling ahead with orders to vanquish any and all ghosts that were any threat.

He pulled open the sliding door in time to see his Shiki smash through the ghost and Mai slump to the floor for the second time in two days.

_Two attacks in two days, this is one of the most powerful I've ever seen . . . _

"Lin, she's not breathing!"

The Chinese sorcerer knelt down and took Mai's wrist, no pulse, he hovered his hand over her mouth, no breathing.

He shook her gently "Taniyama-san?"

No response

He gently turned her onto her back, unbuttoned her jacket and placing his hands on her ribcage he started the CPR procedure, pushing down on her chest firmly, he did this several times then tested for her breathing rate against his cheek. Not a whisper.

He tried again, constricting her ribs several times, still nothing. There were only two options remaining.

Cursing inwardly he slapped her hard across the cheek in a last attempt to bring her round.

Mai gasped and heaved deeply, struggling to get oxygen into her starved body, after a few moments her breathing regulated. Everything was moving again, the world unfroze, and the two men relaxed.

Lin sighed and sat back, watching her chest rise and fall, after a few moments to make sure she continued this way he looked up to see Naru regarding him closely.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes, The only other option was one neither I nor her would be comfortable with; if that had not worked I would have taken the other course of action and faced her resentment later."

Lin calmly redid her jacket buttons and straightened his shirt.

"I see"

"This is worrisome" Lin thought aloud as he looked down at the young girl.

"How so?" inquired Naru, sitting Mai up against him; She slumped into his support, very light and weak, marks already showing around her neck.

"Two attacks now, none to any of us. She's being targeted" Lin frowned; he decided to do a check on her to make sure she wasn't being followed by a curse or something.

Naru paused; holding Mai up gently, it was true. All, including Yasuhara-san eventually, had felt the ghost's presence but none had felt it as strong as Mai. The ghost was bold enough to attack her with him in the opposite room. This was no mere human spirit.

Mai stirred, she shifted in Naru's hold, and she groaned and immediately regretted it. Her throat felt like it had been torn. How did that happen? What made her throat feel like someone had tried to squeeze it into a pipe?

_The ghost_

Mai forced her sticky eyes open; she was met with dark blue eyes surrounded by ink blue-black curls, she hiccuped in surprise. She realized that she was wrapped in Naru's arms on the floor. What happened?

"Naru?"

"Mai"

"What are you-?"

"The phantom made an appearance again"

Mai paused, processing the information before asking hesitantly "I was . . . attacked again?"

"Correct. You really are an idiot, spirits really seem to like you don't they?"

Actually it came out more angry than sarcastic, her eye twitched, and he knew to expect a sharp retort.

She was not given that opportunity however as the door slid open, revealing a panting Yasuhara, which was unlike him.

"Taniyama-san? Are you-?" he caught sight of Naru kneeling down and supporting her as she struggled to stand. He smirked and adjusted his glasses.

_Oh yes she's fine_

"My chest hurts"

"I apologize for that" Lin intercepted "I had to carry out CPR to get you to draw air again"

"CPR? It was that serious?" Mai choked out, her ribs where aching considerably, she wondered if any were broken. She heard that CPR could do that, she hoped that wasn't the case; she didn't want to worry Lin. She wrapped an arm around her chest and breathed deeply, wincing at the sharp digs.

"It was" Naru assured her. "Lets get back to the base room" he got up, moving Mai gently of the way and exiting the room. Lin followed glancing back to make sure Yasuhara and her were following.

"Taniyama-san, shall we go?" Yasuhara reached down a hand to help her up.

Mai took it and he pulled her up, she rubbed her throat, and she started to walk on unsteady legs. Yasuhara smiled and galantly offered his support, allowing her to lean on his shoulder.

They entered the base; Ayako immediately assaulted Mai with her med kit.

"Mai! Your neck looks awful, come and sit"

Ayako dragged a resisting girl to the couch, where she was ruthless put through thorough checkups. You had to hand it to Ayako; she knew what she was doing when it came to her second profession, a doctor.. She was kind but took no argument when Mai protested to putting cream on the bruises.

"Ouch! Ayako please! I'm sure it'll be fine" Mai was abruptly cut off as she was sharply and painfully reminded of her encounter with Ms Ghost. She squeezed her throat as her eyes watered.

"Mai, kindly stop making your condition worse, we have work to do and it'll do no good to have you sent to the hospital."

Mai glared but spared her body an energetic, and vigorous comeback. She settled for shooting glowers Naru's way at every opportunity.

"Lin, did the camera's get anything last night?"

The Chinese man turned to the computers, after some rapid tapping of keys he brought up the previous nights recordings.

"The temperature barely changed, it was minus four degrees all night, there were several vibrations recorded all along the first floor, specifically in room 43. That's the one with the guest who reported seeing words written in seawater, there was no activity in the empty room, where the woman in the hospital, Takashi-san, previously resided in."

Naru frowned, no activity in one of the most dangerous areas, there had to be a reason. "Lets head over there".

Mai hauled herself up from the couch, her ribs felt bruised, and it was difficult to breathe. She wondered if Lin had done the other option to get someone to breathe again, her lungs didn't feel strained, but then again Lin was experienced in this area, as he had demonstrated after their conflict with Okobu-sama. Rescue breathing was something she didn't feel comfortable with, she was sure he didn't either.

_It doesn't matter _she shook her head, _I'm alive, Lin-san did what he had to, I'll thank him later, that can't have been pleasant. _She followed the others out of the room.

She dropped behind the others, holding her ribs and breathing slowly, trying to get oxygen in without wincing. Lin saw this and stopped.

"Can I check please?"

"Eh?"

"Your ribs, they may be damaged" Lin looked back at her, unblinking.

"I don't think that's necessary, I'm sorry about that. It must have made you uncomfortable"

Lin looked at her questionably, Mai flushed slightly, she stuttered out her next sentence. "T-The rescue breathing, I'm sorry about that . . . must have been awkward. . . " She mumbled, staring fixedly on the floorboards.

He smiled slightly, he should have expected this, "That is alright, I did not have to resort to such methods, I hope I did not inflict too much pain"

Mai lifted a hand to the left side of her face, now that he mentioned it . . . .

Lin smiled again and continued walking to where the others where crowded around the room. Masako was shaking her head and mumbling into her Kimono sleeve, when Mai approached she stiffened slightly and her Kimono sleeve dropped away from her mouth slowly which was open slightly.

"Its . . .here . . . " She seemed speechless, which was nothing new, but this didn't seem becoming of an actress. She opened and closed her mouth in an effort to force the words out, but they wouldn't come. Finally a whispered "It's incredibly powerful . . . " made it past her lips.

Naru's head jerked towards Mai, he ran towards her and threw himself in front of her, pushing her back roughly. Mai gasped as she hit the floor and ground her teeth at the pain in her ribs.

Naru mentally berated himself; he was hurting her even more. Couldn't he do anything that didn't cause pain to others?

"Stay away Mai, its after you" he turned to Bou-san and nodded, the monk drew his fingers together and started his mantra. The air seemed to waver, chilling then warming, like the spirit was struggling. Moans were heard as the spectre grimly held on to its current location.

It soon gave up without much of a fight and the air relaxed and all traces of the phantom drained away, though the chill remained.

Bou-san let out the breath he'd been holding and his body went slack, he was panting and a faint sheen of sweat showed on his brow.

"Tough . . . One" he wheezed and grinned bleakly at the team. "Took all my strength . . . and it wasn't trying so hard"

Mai looked up. "It was after . . . me. . . "

"Yes Mai, we know" Naru said impatiently, this was turning out to be a like a game of tag, whenever they relaxed it struck. It would soon gather its strength and strike hard and fast, and they wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it.

He turned to his tall companion.

"Lin, run a check on Mai, try and find a cause to all the spirits following her"

"Yes"

Mai straightened, _what tests? Whats going to happen? Hey, Naru! _Weird images flowed through her mind_, urk, no way! _They refused to leave though; costumes, circles, dances, knives and other random objects listed themselves. Mai bit her lip and winced slightly. Seeing this Lin turned to her and spoke softly. "It's alright, nothing that will cause you pain. You won't exactly _feel_ anything"

Reassured, Mai calmed slightly. "What do I have to do?"

Lin nodded and watched as she pulled herself up from her seated position on the floor.

He turned to his young boss; he listed the things he required.

**Later that night**

Lying on her futon, Mai stared at the ceiling, thinking about the rest of the day.

As it was night time, they had agreed to do the test the following morning, they had set up their bedding in the large room when the time to sleep came.

She rolled over onto her side; staring at the opposite wall, Naru was sleeping on the other side of the room where the rest of the guys slept. He was the closest to her, Ayako slept between them but still; it was comforting to know that he was nearby.

Sleep tugged at her eyelids, coaxing them closed, the last thing she saw was Naru's sleeping face.

**Mai's dream**

It was dusk, an old fashioned room, She was sitting at a desk below a large window. The room was stained blue with shadows. The chill bit through her bone to the marrow.

The page before her was covered in curled script, her pale, thin hands held a fine brush. She was starving, her body was racked with illness and her skin clung to her bones like wet cloth. Her tunic and baggy pants were torn and filthy. She didn't have much time left.

There was a noise at her door, she turned, heart pounding, the sight she saw filled her with dread.

She was being hauled along bleak corridors, unable to scream because of a choking gag, unable to struggle because of a chain looped around her neck.

The smell of the sea, so strong, it filled her senses. She knew where she was being taken, but that knowledge did nothing to help her. A hatchway was being opened, steps led into darkness.

Roughly dragged away from the light, down dim stone, dripping with moisture and worn smooth by the passing centuries.

Ropes grinded at her wrists, hard stone dug into her back, she couldn't move. She was completely paralysed by fear.

Bound to a grotto wall all she could do was watch while the lamp, the last gleam of hope in the darkness, bobbed away. She was left in complete black silence except for the sound of . . .

Water.

It lapped at her feet, sucking, wiping away filth, drawing heat from her body; and it was rising.

The waves grew higher, slapping against her, when it drew back it took her strength with it.

Hour. By hour. Gradually chilling her to the bone, up to her waist, her chest. The cold almost stopped her heart. She vainly tried to scream, the waves carried the sound away, it echoed futilely against the walls, bouncing until the altered sound reached her ears, haunting her.

Finally, when she could scream no more, and her body hung limp, all her strength gone, the water entered her mouth. She had no will to resist it as it poured down her lungs, the salt stung and chewed at her throat, in one last desperate effort she spat it out. Only she was completely submerged, and it crept into her lungs again.

She gave up as the water sucked her life away . . .

Mai woke up screaming.

She was panicked, frantic to get warm, to ward off the feeling of dread, she sat up, hugging herself close. Her friends were around her, but she took no notice, all she could feel was the water, sucking away warmth, hope and light.

A dim shape moved towards her, she felt herself being wrapped in a warm hug. She clutched at the shirt and sobbed quietly, her dreams were always something terrifying for her, and the feeling of experiencing someone else's death was always a deep shock. That strange feeling of disorientation, not being able to move, emotions that were not her own, feelings she couldn't understand. It was always horrifying, and they often left deep scars. She would never forget the first time, the cool blade running across her throat, the hot blood and the intense pain. Never forget, they would haunt her.

Calmer now, she took a deep breath and willed her body to stop shaking, pulling away from the person who had comforted her murmuring thanks. She scrubbed her face with her blanket, trying to wipe away the tears and sweat that clung there, making her face sticky.

"Mai, are you alright?" Bou-san asked. He was the one who she had clung to, the person who was like an older brother.

She took a deep, shaky breath; she still couldn't stop shivering, that water had been cold.

"I-I'm ok" she said at last, Bou-san still looked concerned but moved back. The rest of the team where kneeling down around her futon, Naru stood and watched.

"Mai-san, what happened?" The catholic priest looked worried, but the usual Kansai dialect coming from the mouth of a foreigner still sounded strange, Mai giggled slightly, he had mixed up a few words, making the sentence sound _very_ different.

John looked puzzled but he smiled nervously, Yasuhara leaned over and whispered into his ear, John's eyes widened and he flushed slightly, what he had said hadn't been rude . . . exactly, but it was still embarrassing.

"I-I am sorry Mai-san, it wasn't what I mean-"

"That's ok John," Mai smiled and felt comforted slightly, Naru came back, not that she had noticed him leave, honestly why couldn't the guy _say_ something? He held out a cup of tea to her, which she took gratefully, Naru had done this once before, it proved effective.

The scent of tea always calmed her and soon she was breathing normally. She looked up into Naru's calm blue eyes.

"Feeling better?" he inquired, keeping his voice level.

"Yes, thanks again"

Naru nodded, crossed his arms and looked to Lin "Are there any spirits around?"

"No, the barrier wasn't damaged"

Naru nodded and looked back at Mai, "Would you mind recounting your dream?"

Mai shook her head, she didn't want it bottled up; she would scare herself trying to figure out what it meant.

Slowly, haltingly, she repeated what she had seen, Bou-san looked at her like he wanted to give her a hug again, protective as always, John looked shocked, he was quite sensitive, Masako and Ayako looked concerned but held themselves back. Yasuhara was unusually grim.

Lin thought for a moment, he recalled that the guests had spoke of voices crying from under the cliff, he resolved to search in the morning for any sign of a cave or grotto under the hotel. He also decided it would be best not to bring Mai there, if they found the body of the person she had received the dream from, no doubt it would be detrimental to her psychological health.

_This ghost at first appears to be a typical human spirit with sorrows and regrets, but why is she targeting Taniyama-san?_

**Day three**

Mai sat in the centre of the room; Lin was in a seated position before her, legs crossed.

She was nervous, it looked very formal; she was worried of doing something wrong.

"Taniyama-san, if you could just relax please"

"O-Ok"

Lin closed his eyes and began to chant softly. His shiki appeared and slowly floated around him, they glowed bluish and sighed gently. One of them moved towards her and wrapped itself around her; it was cool and exhaled quietly over her face. She flinched.

"Do not be alarmed, they are checking for any residual spirit energy that may be following you."

"Spirit energy?"

"If a person is cursed, spiritual energy floats around them that is different from your own, my Shiki are familiar with you spiritual "scent" and are therefore checking for anything else"

"Ok"

The spirits gently inspected her, they nudged her and tugged her clothes lightly, the aura they gave off was cool and pleasant, it was relaxing and Mai's alarm meter dropped until she was almost in a trance-like state.

Lin smiled slightly, is seemed she was slipping into the state he wanted her in. With her like this, he could reach out and touch her consciousness, communicate with her telepathically, and, if she gave permission, look at some of her memories. He sent out a small thought, quietly so as not to startle her.

_Taniyama-san_

Mai stiffened and her trance state disappeared slightly. Lin's Shiki tried to calm her down frantically.

_Do not be startled please; you need to stay in your current state._

Mai relaxed and the Shiki stopped dancing as fast, Lin continued.

_This is telepathy, like what you do when you sleep, and this is a similar state. _

_So this is how I communicate with spirits?_

_Basically, Hara-san uses a similar method, now there is something I need you to do._

_Yes?_

_My Shiki are sensing no Spiritual energy other than your own, there is one other thing I would like to try. _

_I want to view some memories; can you think of anything spiritual that happened to you in the past, something before SPR came into your life?_

Mai thought, she didn't remember anything remotely spiritual happening to her prior to when she first met Naru. She had had plenty of opportunity for it, ghost stories had been something she had always enjoyed, and there had never been any encounters with ghosts, no matter how many times she tried.

_I'm sorry Lin-san, there's nothing._

_That's quite all right, there is another option, and you do not have to agree._

_What is it?_

_I could search your subconscious for events that may have been erased or forgotten. This is an invasion of your privacy, which is why you have to be completely willing, if you resist it would hurt the weaker mind._

_Weaker mind?_

_In this case, that would be you Taniyama-san, it is not meant as an insult, I merely have more experience in such matters. It would be unintentional, but the stronger power would most likely overwhelm the smaller._

_I understand_

_Do you wish to go through with this?_

Mai considered. If this could solve her problem attraction to spirits fine, but would it remove her abilities?

_No, it will not, spirits will be less likely to attack you._

Mai jerked, he had read her mind? That is what it meant after all; he would be able to see her innermost thoughts and feelings.

Was that a problem? She doubted Lin would reveal anything to her co-workers, what secrets did she have? She had confessed to Naru before he left for England, she had told the others about Dream Naru, who was in fact, Gene. No problems there. Her childhood? No problems, it was happy up until the point when her father died. It was awkward but she trusted Lin to keep his word.

There was no reason to refuse.

_Ok Lin-san, what do I have to do?_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, I trust you not to reveal anything you see. I don't really have any secrets you don't know about. If this can solve my problem with spirits, then I am willing._

Lin felt her sincerity, she was ready and willing, there was no danger about hurting her.

He stood, Mai had her eyes closed and was sitting in a relaxed position; he knelt down so they were eye level.

_Open your eyes please_

She complied and her chocolate brown eyes looked into his dark grey ones. She was still completely relaxed.

He took her face in his hands and gently tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes.

_Taniyama-san, you will feel a slight tugging at the edges of your mind, try to make an opening there._

Mai felt it, immediately, a gentle pulling at her consciousness. She tried to make an opening as instructed; she reached out and tried to pull it in.

Lin felt what she was doing and was surprised, normal people couldn't do this at a first try; she was actually drawing him inside her mind. He allowed himself to be pulled in and appeared in an empty void. Black space, soft coloured lights floated around him, he was in the landscape where her dreams took place.

He saw her far off, sitting on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest, staring into space. He headed for her.

"Taniyama-san?"

She saw him and stood up, she looked puzzled.

"Why are we here? I mean . . . . I don't usually appear here unless . . . "

"You are asleep?" he queried, she nodded slowly. "This is where I would meet Gene, I wonder if he'll show up"

"He may, but first we need to check through your memories"

Mai nodded again "What do I have to do?"

"Just relax, I will search"

She agreed and slowly faded away, leaving Lin in the black void of her mind.

He turned and looked at the coloured lights surrounding him, these looked like memories, subconscious ones. He sat back and opened his mind to the feelings around.

The jolt was as strong as it always was as too minds melded, he put a block on his memories to prevent his from flooding her mind, some were those of other peoples and therefore must be kept secret.

He allowed the feelings to flow through him . . . he saw her earliest memories, which were the confused ones of babyhood. These even she wouldn't remember, he skipped through those, unnecessary.

Next were the more relevant ones, he sat back and prepared himself for what was to come.

**Outside of Mai's mind**

Naru opened the sliding door to where Mai and Lin were in a deep trance, he hoped everything was going smoothly, it seemed Mai had agreed to the memory search. He didn't blame her, Mai was constantly both in danger and a danger, she could inadvertently endanger the rest of the team when they had to get her out of situations.

Maybe Lin would find out something about Gene . . .

The black-clad teen banished the thought from his mind, even if he did, Lin was not allowed to reveal others memories and wouldn't unless Mai told him too. It was not right to pry, he didn't need to know what his brother had shown Mai, or what conversations he had had with her. It was not his business.

He closed the door, crossed over to the monitors and checked for anything new, there were no spirits near the base. The Kekkai effectively warded off all of them and the cold dread that continued to infest the hotel.

Bou-san entered the base, he was wearing his monk's robes, and he stretched with a yawn. He spotted Naru by the monitors, taking notes and checking temperatures.

"Anything Naru-bou?"

"Nothing substantial, little to no activity anywhere"

"What about Lin's search? Hows that?"

"It still in process"

Bou-san walked over as Naru had done and viewed the two sitting there, Lin was kneeling in front of Mai, who was sitting in a chair; he had her face tilted up to him. The monk grinned.

"That's sweet, wonder if Lin will ask her out"

Naru looked up from his readings and glared at the part-time monk. The man looked back with a grin.

"Lin has no feelings for Mai, he is currently viewing her memories"

"Oh I see . . . " The monk winked teasingly.

"What are you getting at?"

"Mai must really trust him to agree to that"

"Lin is far too old for her, she is still a teenager, he is an adult. If they feel that way, there would be problems"

"Not really, Mai is seventeen now, Lin is what? Twenty five?"

"Thereabouts"

"Well then, only about eight years difference"

"Out of the question" Naru snapped into his work folder, momentarily losing his composure. It was fleeting, but the monk saw it, and his grin widened.

"Don't be so jealous, a girl won't feel the same forever"

Naru tuned the monk out as he sat back down on the couch, black notebook in hand.

The monk gave up and closed the sliding door.

He knew Lin and Mai weren't together, but it was always fun to taunt the narcissist.

The door opened again and Lin exited the room, he led a tired looking Mai to the couch, Lin looked a little tired too.

Mai flopped down on the couch next to Naru and promptly fell asleep; Naru pulled the blanket back over her.

"Did you find anything?' Naru turned to the taller man, his expression blank as usual.

"Yes" Lin sighed and sat down in his usual seat, completely exhausted, which was unusual, this was more than fatigue. He was worried.

"I know why the spirit is after Taniyama-san"

**Sorry, I've got to end there, this is long enough as it is and I need a breather. I hope that was interesting, Lin is WAY OOC but at the moment, I don't care, this is what I imagine he'd be like if given more time to open up.**

**This chapter was very long, hope it satisfies you guys for now because school holidays are over and I'm not sure when I can next update.**

**Many, Many thanks to music.is.my.soulmate.-san for her wonderful editing, She helps everything run smoothly and without her I'm sure this would be a mess. Thankyou!**

**Please review, anonymous users can too, I enabled them.**


	5. Hidden Dreams

**Authors note: Finally I can break through that block on my mind and write the next chapter, not sure how good this is, but here we go . . . this may be a bit slow. There had been rather a lot of Lin lately so I'll try to include Naru some more.**

**I received a review saying that Mai has been too weak lately, what do I have to say to that? I would say . . . . . . I TOTALLY AGREE!!**

**In a few chapters Mai will toughen up a bit. It has been bothering me a bit. Thanks for the input. **

**I do not own 'Ghost Hunt' or the characters. All I own is the plot line and characters that do not appear in the original book/Manga/Anime.**

Mai was lying in thick darkness; she couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed, though the light was down to zero, it was warm. She lay there, comfortable.

As she became more aware, soft coloured lights began to drift around her, it was the usual world of dreams.

_It's so warm . . .wait, when did I fall asleep? . . . _

Mai tried to think, but her mind was cloudy and couldn't form coherent thought. She pushed through the haze; it was very strange, her mind felt weak and tired. After some persistence she managed to push through and the feeling popped, like a bubble. Suddenly she could think again, though she was still very weary.

She sat up and looked around; the only light came from the spheres drifting around her, slowly falling upwards, if that made sense. There was a circle of light around where she stood, everything was normal but . . .

_Where is he?_

Mai glanced around for her guide; he was nowhere to be seen, that couldn't be helped. It was actually a good sign; it meant he had moved on. Even so, Mai felt a pang of regret and loneliness swim through her

A bout of light-headedness swept over her, and she had to sit down before she fell.

She recalled that she had agreed to a memory search, if she was still in the landscape of her dreams, then that probably meant Lin was still there.

She tried reaching out and looking for him, sure enough, she could feel his presence. Walking forward, she soon came across the Onmyouji sitting cross-legged on the ground, or what could be called ground.

_Lin-san?_

He turned, seeing her he stood up and walked towards her. Noticing her legs were wobbling he frowned.

_Whats wrong?_

_Nothing, I just feel a bit tired and dizzy_

He looked thoughtful, the sight worried her a bit, was something wrong with her? She bit her lip and fidgeted around for a few moments. Looking around at the empty space surrounding them, it seemed endless. Lin saw this and looked at her.

_It is to be expected, this sort of technique can be stressful to the people receiving it. I am sorry; I shouldn't have gone so deep._

Mai shook her head, partially in answer and partially to shake away the fatigue.

_No, don't worry . . . . I'm . . . f . . . ine . . . . _

She stumbled a bit and Lin caught her arm, this was strange, Mai never stayed tired for long. Usually not matter the situation she was cheerful and acted normal. Aside from the stressful situations she frequently found herself involved in.

He had to get out so she could rest; every moment he spent here cost some of both her energy and his. He hadn't thought, he himself was only slightly tired because of his experience; he cursed himself for being so careless. He must be more aware.

_Taniyama-san, I must leave now. I need your help._

Mai stirred and straightened, after a few moments to get her thoughts together she nodded.

_What do I need to do?_

_Nothing except this, whatever sensations you feel, do not fight back. Go with it and find your way out. I will be as gentle as possible, but leaving is not the same as entering._

_Ok_

Lin let go of her arm, stepped back, and disappeared. Startled she looked around; the landscape around her literally fell away, as if sucked down a plughole. She was left in blue-white space.

Suddenly she felt her body straining; it was like something around her was closing in. The air pressed down. Every inch of her body felt as if on fire, tiny red-hot pins burning through her. They flared, and Mai thought she could even see them glowing white hot. Then the pain gradually died away and she was surrounded by cool, calm atmosphere. Lin was nearby, though further off, she could feel his aura soothing the pain and stress into tranquillity.

The landscape changed again, Mai was plunged into black water, she gasped and tried to fight her way to the surface, the water dragged her down and she struggled harder. However, remembering Lin's warning she forced herself to stop moving, stop trying to breath.

The dark water reminded her uncomfortably of her dream. Terror once again swept her heart and mind. She could see nothing; feel nothing, floating in a non-space area.

Silver bubbles floated from below, they were the only things visible in the black.

The water was thick, almost like moving through jelly. It was heavy too, weighing her down and crushing her lungs.

Telling herself she didn't need to breath, Mai drifted there, gradually she found she really didn't need air, whats more, she could move.

Only, she couldn't remember which way was up, there was no gravity and she must have turned many times. She couldn't even tell if she was in motion or stationary. Before she could panic, she made a quick decision to swim downwards.

As she moved, the water seemed to thin, becoming less heavy and it was easier to move. Lighter too. White, with blue streaks of different hues, she swam towards a silver light and reached out.

Her hands met resistance; it felt like a soft membrane, barring her way. Pushing violently she was propelled backwards as the barrier bounced back, shoving her away. Trying again, softer this time. Her hands slid through and gravity ripped her out and down.

Tumbling through space . . . . . .

She was back; opening her eyes she met dark coal ones. They were still in the same position as before. Her on the chair. Him kneeling down, holding her face gently.

Lin lifted his hands and leaned back, he regarded her with an unreadable expression. He seemed guarded, but also concerned. Finally he sighed.

"Are you alright?'

"Yeah, is anything wrong"

Lin paused a moment before answering "No, lets head back"

He stood and waited for her, she felt a bit unsteady as he opened the door and led her to the couch. She collapsed and let sleep overcome her.

**Back with the others**

The clock was uncomfortably loud in the silent room, clacking out painful seconds as the two men waited for Lin to continue, when the man made no sign of doing so Naru spoke.

"What is it Lin?"

Lin paused.

" Taniyama-san didn't remember all of her dream"

"How do you mean?"

"I uncovered more, I assume someone repressed the missing parts"

"For what purpose?"

"Possibly someone who did not wish her to be emotionally damaged"

"I see"

Bou-san spoke then, slightly unnerved, there was more that she hadn't mentioned? This would be bad.

"So what were they?"

"It would be best to call everyone here, I would prefer not to have to repeat this more that once. It is . . . . Rather distressing"

Naru turned to the sandy haired man next to him, "Bou-san, get the others."

He nodded and moved out of the room, Naru returned once more to his notes and Lin walked over to where Mai was sleeping soundly on the couch. Her sleep was deep, but he could not risk her hearing this. As he approached she stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at him, face still unfocused; her voice was confused as she spoke.

"Lin . . . . San . . ?"

"I apologize Taniyama-san, but you need to go back to sleep"

She shook her head violently and struggled to sit straight, wiping her eyes furiously.

"No . . . .I need . . . to help . . . ."

Lin took her shoulders and turned her to face him, he spoke slowly and clearly to her so that she might understand.

"Taniyama-san, you must to go to sleep. You are tired and need it quite badly. Do you understand?"

"I . . ."

Lin used a small amount of magic to send her off to sleep, using her clouded mind to his advantage he nudged her into the trance-state from before, reached out to her consciousness and gently soothed it into comatose. Her eyes slid shut and she crumpled onto the couch.

After making sure that she was positioned comfortably and pulling the blanket over her small frame, Lin looked up to see the rest of the team assembled and watching.

After explaining to the others what steps Lin had taken to gather information. Ayako protested loudly, she clearly was not pleased about the fact that Mai's mind had been searched.

"What the hell? That's private! How you just go mucking about in her mind like that?" Ayako glared at Lin, who stared back silently.

"Taniyama-san agreed to the method, and because of that we have valuable information"

Ayako continued to view him with contempt. Lin resumed.

"If you feel I did something wrong, talk to Taniyama-san about it. She is the only one who can decide if I made the right decision or not"

Ayako didn't speak but she accepted that reluctantly and stepped down, Lin looked back to the rest of the group and relayed what he had seen.

The story was long; by the time he had finished the group were silent. The information had turned Masako white; Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara and John all were silent.

The true story of the hotel was enough to unnerve anyone; its dark secrets were as bad as those at Urado's mansion. Only if Mai saw this, she would end up needing therapy for the rest of her life. She had already been through a lot, but this was too much.

"Lin, how do we get rid of this thing?" Bou-san asked desperately, Lin was silent. He had an inkling as to why the spirit was targeting Mai; thankfully the history of the building had taken their minds off the matter. But now he had to tell them.

"There is only one way, we must give this spirit what it wants"

"And what is that" Naru looked at Lin closely, he seemed as unconcerned as always but inside his heart was pounding, Mai was in danger. Yeah so what else was new, but this time the spirit was targeting her for a reason, not just because of her rashness.

"I have a theory, but I need to investigate before I will know for sure"

"I see"

"So now" Yasuhara said, glancing towards the girl who was still on the couch, oblivious to the horrors that surrounded her. "The only question is; what do we tell Taniyama-san?"

The whole group turned their attention to the young girl; she was buried in a huge quilt, curled up like a kitten. She seemed perfectly secure, like nothing could harm her, but in reality was being chased by one of humanities worst nightmares.

**The hospital**

SPR's black van pulled up at the hospital car park, two men and one young girl stepped out.

Mai squeezed out from between Lin and Naru, the van may have a middle seat, but it was very narrow. It was even more awkward when two men who were less likely to talk than two rocks accompanied you. Lin was getting better, but Naru? If anything he seemed even less talkative than usual, Mai wondered why. She hadn't done anything, nothing particularly bad had happened.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were going to visit a victim of this particular spirit, Takashi Shiori. The one who had almost frozen in her bed.

When she had woken up, Lin had told her that they was something from her memories that gave him a little of an idea as to what they were dealing with, however, they needed more evidence to be certain.

Lin hadn't told her exactly what he had found, but Mai didn't want to know how deeply he had gone into her mind. It still felt weird that someone else her innermost thoughts, or at least a fraction of it.

The hospital was a small building in the nearby town, and white seemed to be its theme. It was painted white, had white cars parked out the front, white curtains, white signboards, even white cyclamen planted in white china pots.

It all clashed horribly with her companion's clothes.

_I feel like we're doing something wrong . . ._ . Mai thought with a grimace as she watched Lin and Naru walking up the white paved path, they looked like coal against snow.

As she walked forward the sun hit the building and the glare assaulted her retinas. Mai threw up an arm, squinting at the intense light.

_That's painful . . . _Gradually as her eyes got used to the white radiance she climbed the stairs, following Naru to where he stood at the receptionist's desk.

"Takashi-san. . ? Ah yes, she's in room twenty three on the second floor"

"Thankyou"

They walked down a plain corridor, Mai was beginning to hate white, it had never been her favourite choice of colour, it was too blank and boring for her tastes. She loved colour, and the sheer lack of it here was making her uncomfortable.

Naru knocked on a small door, white of course, after receiving an answer they filed into the room and were greeted with a young woman, short red hair and fiery green eyes. She was reading from a small novel, she looked up as they entered.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me, I am Shibuya Kazuya of Shibuya Psychic Research. I wonder if I may ask you a few questions about the incident at the hotel you were staying at." Naru asked formally, using his alias in Japan. He wasn't sure if the woman knew of Oliver Davis, but he didn't want to see what would happen if she found out.

"Of course, what would you like to know?" the woman asked, putting aside her book on the bedside table next to a vase of flowers which were, for once, not white, but a light purple. Mai wondered if the nurse would replace them, probably, they didn't seem to tolerate anything of colour here.

Naru turned to Lin, for once he would be asking the questions. The tall man stepped forward and introduced himself, the woman responded and Lin began.

"What happened from the moment you entered the hotel, did you feel cold or uneasy at all?"

Shiori tilted her head to the side, reflecting. After a few moments she nodded.

"I did, it was very cold in there, and I felt nervous, like something there wished me harm. I asked the people I was staying with if they felt anything. However, they felt nothing except a slight chill"

_Exactly like what is happening to Mai now_ Naru watched his friend question the woman some more.

"From then on, every night my room would grow steadily colder. No matter how many blankets, heaters and jumpers I used it made no difference. Like the cold was targeting me only."

"Did anything else happen?" Naru asked, he could guess where Lin was going with the questioning. Mai seemed to be catching on too, she stood straight and looked at the woman with rapt attention, her fists clenched and her arms went stiff.

"A couple of times something followed me up the stairs to my room, a young girl, she would keep her distance. Watching me from afar. No one but me noticed"

Mai shivered, that was where the story deviated a little from hers, and the spirit had the courage to attack her with Naru only a few feet away. But still, a spirit following you was creepy.

When they had finished the interview Naru pulled Mai aside while Lin asked the doctors how the woman was doing. The two of them stood outside by the van.

Naru looked at Mai carefully and chose his words with caution.

"Mai, do you wish to leave?"

Mai jumped, what? _Leave_? The only person who had ever asked her that was Gene, she always gave the same answer, and it didn't change now.

"No Naru, I won't leave you guys to face that on your own"

"Mai, it is targeting you. It would be best for you to leave. You will be in even more danger from here on out." Naru crossed his arms and looked down at her, as always she was being stubborn, she fought back fiercely.

"You yourself said there have been cases where ghosts follow you!" Mai said firmly "If that's the case then I'd be safer with you guys. Besides, you need my dreams! Masako can barely feel anything, no one but me can!"

She stared at Naru with all her might; she was not backing down this time, she was the only one who could sense this spirit clearly. Naru needed her this time, she watching him, waiting for the inevitable clever comeback.

She was surprised when he simply sighed and nodded, he moved towards the van and got in. Mai just stood there, staring at him, Lin came up to find her just standing there, clearly puzzled.

"Taniyama-san?"

The girl shook her head and climbed into the van next to Naru, Lin got into the drivers side and they made their way back to the hotel.

**Evening at the hotel**

"Lin, do you think you could teach Mai something to protect herself? Her mantra and Kuji is simply not enough for this spirit"

"I believe I know some techniques for her"

Lin. Naru and Mai were back in base, discussing how to protect her as best they could. Lin agreed to tell one of his Shiki to protect her, he had neglected to do so earlier as it hadn't seemed necessary at the time, but paper charms no longer had an effect on Mai. She was sitting on the couch, shivering and trying not to be sick as the feelings invaded her body, soaking her insides.

Naru moved over, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. His face was calm and cool as always.

"Are you sure you wish to stay here?"

"Yes"

Naru nodded and moved away, Lin addressed her now, formal as always which was unnerving Mai. Why couldn't he call her on first name terms? Everyone did now, including Yasuhara-san who she had managed to convince only recently.

"Taniyama-san, as well as one of my Shiki I would like to teach you another spell"

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"You quieten yourself, stand straight, and create the appropriate posture with your hands. You may use the sword position, its not really important. You then repeat the words:

Saraba arata sadanei... sarabakyara kishougyarei..."

Mai muttered the words to herself a few times to imprint them on her mind. They were difficult and unlike the Buddhist ones she was used to. When she was sure she had it right she repeated them to Lin, who was waiting patiently. He corrected a few syllables then nodded, satisfied.

"You have it"

"What now Naru?" Mai turned towards where her boss was typing on a nearby laptop; he appeared to be viewing an array of graphs and figures. "Whats that?"

"It's a map of the cliffs below us, there does seem to be a hollow under the hotel"

"Hollow . . ."Mai's eyes widened and she slumped forward, holding her middle with shaking hands, her stomach felt cold and ill on the inside, it felt like something was bubbling and churning. Her dream ran through her mind, but there was more, only snatches. But they were enough to make her tremble with horror and turn her stomach even more violently.

"Lin, get Mai a bowl or something"

Naru knelt down in front of her on the couch; he stayed there as Mai shook and her stomach complained. The cold intensified, it turned her insides to ice, froze her brain and stiffened her limbs. Mai found it hard to concentrate; her will was being compressed cruelly.

Naru watched her silently, his face blank as Lin handed him a small basin. He gave it to Mai, who clutched the sides and crouched over it. She began to rock herself back and forth slowly in an effort to calm her insides. The basin was hard and firm, it offered good support as she tightened her grip.

Finally her stomach gave in and threw its contents into the basin, it wasn't much as Mai didn't eat a lot.

Her trembling increased and she half curled into herself, she could feel negative emotions all around her, they soaked her and seeped into her mind. The illness was no longer just in her stomach; she could feel it invading her body. All she could think were those thoughts of fear, anger, revenge and despair. All she could smell was blood, sweat and sick. The only sensations she could feel were the weakness of her body, illness of her mind and the ever-present chill.

There was nothing the two men could do but watch and wait for it to pass.

After a few minutes she was dry heaving, this made her feel worse as it caused severe pain and the lining of her stomach felt sore and her throat sticky and parched.

Finally the heaving stopped, she sat back and breathed heavily, tears spilled from underneath her eyelids. They fell onto the cushions, dark spots on the pure blue material.

She dropped her gaze to find Naru holding out a towel for her, she smiled weakly and wiped her mouth. Lin took it and the bowl away to clean up.

"Are you alright?" Naru finally asked, he was frowning, which was a sign of worry in him. Mai shook her head, no sense in lying.

"No, I feel ill"

"That much is obvious"

"No, not like that. It's in my body. Mind even. Its like the spirit has infected me with its negative emotions, all I can think are thoughts of fear and terror."

Naru's frown deepened and he sat down on the couch, seemly forgetting she was next to him. He spaced out as he often did when in deep thought, Mai could only wait for him to speak.

Lin came back; he had a can of air freshener with him. He smiled apologetically and sprayed the room to rid it of the stench. When he was finished he sat down in his seat and looked at her expectantly.

"Taniyama-san"

"I'm ok now"

He nodded slightly and looked to the director, the young man was still in thought, frowning with his arms crossed. Presently he looked up. He turned his attention to the small girl beside him.

"Is there anything you would like to tell us Mai?"

Mai looked at her lap, she didn't feel ready to tell them yet, but they had no time. Finally she nodded and looked at Lin.

"I remembered . . . some other parts of my dream . . . . . worse parts"

Lin's visible eye widened slightly, he went rigid. Mai was confused by his reaction, even more so when he stood up and walked over too her. He looked at her, concern clear.

"What is it Lin-san?"

"He uncovered those parts during the search, and hoped you wouldn't recall" Naru was watching both of them carefully. "Isn't that right?"

Lin inclined his head "I even resealed them to prevent that from happening, but now . . . it seems this particular phantom didn't take kindly to that"

Mai stood up, she went over to a nearby corner and faced the wall, hugging herself and shivering. The two men looked as she leant against the wall, her shoulders heaving with stifled sobs. Those memories . . .

Naru stood and approached her. He spoke quietly.

"Mai"

She turned and launched herself into him, yes it was Naru, and no he wouldn't comfort her and probably fume for ages afterwards. But she didn't care, he was the closest person and she had a personality that made her latch onto the nearest person when she needed support. She partly was ashamed for doing the same sort of thing Masako always did, but this, she decided, was different. This wasn't for attention.

Naru didn't say anything, but for once showed some concern, he wrapped his arms around Mai lightly. No one was there to comfort Mai except him and Lin, Bou-san and Ayako were currently preforming exorcisms and Lin was unlikely to hug Mai. Far too reserved and polite, and he wouldn't make fun of him and neither would Mai. He had done this before; he just hoped he wasn't making a habit of it. Very unprofessional.

Mai swallowed and continued to sob into his shirt, he hoped she wouldn't make it too damp; he didn't want to have to change again.

Lin watched the two silently, smiling inwardly, after a while Mai pulled away, mumbling apologies and thanks and rubbing her eyes furiously. Naru just stood there like nothing had happened, crossing his arms and regarding her blankly as she returned to the couch and flopped onto it.

"So . . . what do we do now?" Mai's voice was hoarse, and almost inaudible. Lin looked at her with compassion. She was taking it very well, he himself had rarely seen anything as bad as what she had. Hopefully the experience wouldn't damage her.

_No . . . they will damage her . . . it is unavoidable. . I only hope it is not too serious._

"I have a theory about what exactly this spectre wants, however, until we are completely certain we cannot act, unless we know exactly what we are up against, the phantom will destroy us"

"Maybe Mai could relate exactly what she has seen" Naru's heart constricted as Mai gulped and tensed up once more, _idiot, try to show more tact._ The tone was uncomfortably like Gene's, only this was undoubtedly his own subconscious.

"I'm sorry Mai" she nodded slightly and took a few deep breaths. Naru addressed his tall companion. "I will try psychometry on Mai, it would be safer than the hotel itself, less risk of me being injured as the power will be weaker"

Lin nodded, he agreed, that was the best way. "I will send Taniyama-san into a sleep to save her energy"

Touching her forehead gently he asked her to close her eyes, once more he nudged her into sleep. Standing up, he motioned for Naru to sit.

The black-clad teen settled himself beside Mai, taking her hand in his gently, he relaxed himself, reaching for his power and making the connections. The last time he had done this was with Hara-san's comb, it hadn't proven very effective, and all he had seen was darkness. Hopefully this venture would prove successful.

Holding Mai's hand gently, he gradually slipped into the trance.

Nothing but darkness, had it worked? His eyes were open but it made no difference.

He became aware of coloured stars drifting upwards; they sparkled softly before fading into the distance. They were all he could see except for a mirror positioned in front of him.

Wait, that wasn't a mirror. It was . . .

_Gene . . . _

_Hello Noll_

**Authors note: DON'T KILL ME! I know your looking for answers, next chapter I promise. This one could go on but you all would be rather tired at the end, I certainly am. Very slow chapter, but this is the info we need. Next chapter it the reunion between Naru and Gene! What will happen even I don't know. Wait and see.**

**Also the answers. This is a very short fanfic but I've never been one for long stories. Sorry!**

**The mantra Mai uses here is from this website on Onmyouji chants and techniques. I don't know what you're supposed to do with your hands so I used the usual one Mai uses.**

http ,two dot thing slash slash,www,dot,geocities,dot,com,slash,mastress17,slash,writings,slash,chants,dot,html


	6. Mirror

**Authors note: Next chapter, whoa it has been a while hasn't it?**

**I do not own 'Ghost Hunt' or the characters. All I own is the plot line and characters that do not appear in the original book/Manga/Anime.**

Naru stared in shock at his twin brother; for once he was completely at loss for words. His mirror image looked back at him with a slight smile. The two were silent, the twinkling lights drifted upwards around them, as they stood in an undefined space.

_Gene . . . _

His twin smiled but it was laced with pain, he walked towards him and spoke softly.

_It has been a while Noll, or do you prefer 'Naru' now?_

Naru blinked, that was rather unexpected, however he didn't let it show. He didn't know why he was bothering with his façade, Gene could always see through it. He crossed his arms.

_Either way, it doesn't bother me_

Gene's eyes flickered, and Naru could see the hurt he had inflicted. Maybe he had become more closed off than he thought. He hadn't noticed the change, but then again, isn't it always harder to judge yourself than it is other people?

The deceased medium looked at his brother sadly, his words were filled with regret and sorrow as he spoke.

_Noll . . . What have you done to yourself?_

Naru stiffened, he had forgotten about how Gene could always read his true feelings, how had he forgotten? Surely he wasn't rejecting the memories in an attempt to alleviate his hardship. If he was, then Gene was right, what _had_ he done to himself?

Slowly he dropped his arms, and looked at the scenery around them, after a moment he looked back at his brother.

_I don't know_

Gene's eyes were concerned, and he stepped a bit closer to Naru who took an involuntary step backwards and Gene withdrew, comprehension in his eyes.

_You're afraid Noll . . . _

Naru went even more rigid as he realized the truth in those words, he was afraid, looking back at his twin he could see the question in his eyes. _Why?_ Naru sighed and recrossed his arms. He faced Eugene squarely, and for the first time in many years he spoke honestly.

_I am afraid that this is not real, that this is some cruel image created by my subconscious. I am afraid to hope again, lest it turn out to be false._

He hesitated here, this was one thing hard to admit, but he had to say it.

_I am also afraid that either you or I have changed, and that we may appear as strangers to each other._

Gene looked at him closely, his face unusually grave, he stood straight and crossed his arms, mimicking Naru's gesture.

_You have changed Noll, but we are hardly strangers. Tell me, why have you shut yourself off?_

_I never liked interacting with people _Naru shot back_._

_It's more than that. You know it is. Before you were just an idiot scientist, now you're an antisocial vampire._

Naru snorted, _I wear black because of you_ he replied bitterly.

The pain returned and Gene was silent, he looked thoughtful for a moment before murmuring quietly. _I'm sorry_.

_What are you apologising for?!_ Naru felt angry for some reason he didn't yet understand, _you were hit by a car and dumped in a lake. That's not your fault. Though if you hadn't gone to Japan in the first place . . . you mightn't of . . . _

_Don't say that Noll, you know I would have. You might have come with me._

_I was working._

But his words hit a nerve, Naru could very well have come with him and it was something he blamed himself for constantly. If he was there he might have protected Gene, maybe the car would have never come. But it was too late now; whats done is done and can never be undone. Naru was bitter, the world was cruel, but that's the way it was, and there was nothing he could do to change that. But if he had been with Gene . . .

_I would have died anyway Noll. Nothing is without a purpose._

_What purpose is there in this?_

_You met Mai didn't you?_

Those words hurt deeply, they sunk into Naru's very soul. If he replied, he would be admitting he preferred Mai to Gene, which wasn't true. But if he denied he would be lying to himself.

His twin seemed to understand that, he smiled warmly and turned slightly.

_Enough of this, we have work to do._

Naru followed his twin as he started to walk away, they moved forwards but the landscape didn't change in the least, Naru couldn't even be sure they were moving at all. Eventually Gene stopped and pointed. Annoyed at the gesture, why couldn't he say something? Naru looked in the direction indicated.

What he saw was the hotel, or the lands it was positioned on, in the current buildings place was a large traditional style residence, a sign out the front read 'Ikeyama print house'. Naru remembered Ikeyama as the previous owner of the land, however no print house had been mentioned.

He looked to Gene, who was looking at the house with hatred, he briefly wondered why. His brother looked back at him and spoke urgently.

_Noll, no matter what happens do not stay if it gets dangerous. You could end up seriously injured, no matter that the power is weakened by you preforming this on Mai and not the house itself._

Naru nodded and Gene began to fade, he reached out.

_Gene!_

_There will be another time . . . _

_Wait!_

_I have no choice Noll; I'm so tired . . ._

Gene disappeared completely and Naru felt a pang, he clenched his hands and faced towards the print house and walked towards it. His speed increased, like the building was drawing him within it's interior. Before he could control it, he was deep in the houses past.

He was in the entranceway, a man of about thirty stood to the inside, and he was talking with a young woman who could be no more than thirteen. She seemed shy and stuttered a lot.

"So I-I came here to look for w-work sir"

The man smiled gently, though it was the kind of automatic smile that a businessman used, an actors smile. There was no warmth in his eyes, though the young girl appeared not to notice.

"Of course, you can write?"

"Yes sir" the girl twisted her hat in her hands until it strained so hard it began to tear. The man smiled like an eagle swooping onto a helpless field mouse. She was easy prey.

"What is your name?"

"Asami Miki"

"Have you any family Asami-san?"

"N-No sir, that's why I need to work,"

"I see, welcome. Please come this way"

The man led the nervous young girl deeper into the print house.

Naru frowned, there was something ominous about the man, and the print house itself, there were no workers to be seen, but it was large and looked expensive to run so it was obviously in business.

He was transported to another scene, the same young girl stood in front of the man from before. Only this time was different, the girl was no longer shy and stuttering. She appeared distraught, her eyes were wide and frantic, her clothes where in disorder and she appeared unsteady from extreme fatigue and, if Naru was not mistaken, starvation. She was speaking desperately to the man before her.

"Mr Ikeyama, please, I can't keep working like this. I've had little sleep, not enough to eat and still these ridiculous hours are being forced upon me. Please have a little consideration, for me and for the others"

The man appeared unconcerned; he sighed in irritation and picked up a nearby work folder.

"You agreed to work for me, so did the others"

"I never agreed to this! You have deceived me!"

The man chuckled slightly, but there was no humour.

"Interpret it how you will, but you are here to work, you have need of the money correct?"

"I have no use for the money you give me! There is none to speak of, what you give us we must spend on food and board here"

"I never said it was free"

The girls eyes were filled with hatred, she glared at the indifferent man before her.

"I will escape from this trap, you will regret this."

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, head held high and aloof. Naru was vaguely surprised, could this truly be the stuttering young teenager from before? No doubt, and from the looks of things, she hadn't been here long.

_Whatever happened, it looks like I'm about to find out_ Naru thought grimly as the scene changed again.

Miki was sitting in what appeared to be living quarters; it had nothing much more than a threadbare futon and moth-eaten pillow. She was furious; another older woman was sitting next to her on the futon, trying to still the girl's rage.

"I told you, he won't listen to reason. The man doesn't care."

"Well I do! And he has no right to treat us this way! I will get us out of this!"

"How do you suggest to do that? We cannot leave, the print house is surrounded by cliffs on all sides, the bridge to the entrance is locked and guarded, the only way out is the sea and the boats are too small for us, the only thing that leaves are the books we print.

The girl stiffened and the woman looked at her questionably, after a while Miki spoke slowly.

"Then we will slip out notes in the books, someone out there has to see them"

"No offence, but I'd rather not get involved"

"No need to worry, I will do it. Tell no one and nobody will be hurt except me"

"Are you sure? I tell you, you haven't been the first. They all failed"

"Giving up hope is giving up life, I would rather spend my life in hell if I was fighting to leave than merely accepting it as fate"

"Very well, no one will hear anything from me"

They appeared to reach an agreement. Naru watched as they bid each other good night, Miki climbed into bed.

Time sped up; in a matter of a few seconds it was morning. Footsteps rapidly approached the room and the door was wrenched aside and a man stormed into the room, without saying a word he seized Miki by the collar and roughly dragged her out of the room. She moaned, but offered no struggle as he hauled her along the corridors, she placed her hands over those that held her shirtfront.

Naru followed, he watched as she was rudely dragged to a chair and forced down, they were many other people at the large table. They were of all ages, men, women and children alike. They were all unique but from the same expression of hopelessness, despair and pained indifference on their faces.

The meals appeared to be a small mouthful of scraps, water they had plenty of, many people drank deeply, accepting it as food.

Others drank very little, almost like they no longer cared about living,

Mealtime was over quickly, the sight faded into another room, Miki's room. It appeared that they wrote in their own quarters, he realized that it must be to keep them out of the way of clients.

Miki wrote silently, Naru peered over her shoulder to check, her script was messy and hurried.

A bell tolled and Miki's movements sped up, like a student trying to complete the last few questions when time was up. As the footsteps approached Naru saw her slip a note into her pages.

Another man once more entered her room. He stomped over to her desk.

"Well then, Let's have 'em"

The coarse man took the paper from the girl and carefully counted. After a moment he frowned.

"You're short, sorry I'll have to take you to the room"

Miki nodded slowly, she appeared to give no response but her body stiffened slightly, the place she was being taken to evidently was one she did not wish to visit.

She appeared to have no choice though as the man looped and cord around her neck as apposed to her wrists where she could still escape, though Naru doubted she would have the strength in her condition.

Naru watched as she was roughly dragged down winding corridors. He jolted as he realized that there was a possibility that she was being taken to the grotto Mai spoke of. However he reasoned that these people, no matter how cruel, would not dispose of a worker because of a slight lapse in effort.

He appeared to be correct, as they passed no stone passageways; she was dragged towards the back of the house, nearer to the cliffs.

The man leading her stopped before a heavy wooden door, as apposed to the usual paper screens.

"Come in" A man voiced.

The retainer restraining Miki did so and the three were faced with a light haired man in his late forties. Looking up from his book he greeted the newcomers coldly.

"Another one" He queried softly.

"That's right"

The blonde sighed; putting away his book on a nearby shelf he approached Miki who threw back her shoulders, held her head high and stared at the man. Though Naru could feel her apprehension.

"How many pages was she short?"

"Five sir"

The man nodded and addressed Miki.

"Do you have a reason for this?"

Miki's voice was steady as she replied.

"No, I merely had not enough time to complete them as there was more than usual"

"How many do you usually receive?"

"Around fifty"

"And now?"

"Seventy"

The man sighed in an annoyed tone and without warning struck Miki across the face hard. The girl stumbled from surprise but regained her balance and merely looked up to glare at her assailant.

He didn't notice, merely proceeded to punish the girl. His blows where hard but not enough to kill.

Naru looked on in disgust as the girl was beaten, she was brave, barely offering so much as a whimper. He could feel her profound fear and hatred pouring out of her, if this small girl was indeed the phantom that was attacking Mai, then he knew why she was bitter.

_This . . . is . . . _

Finally it came to an end, the girl was hunched over on the ground, panting and bruised severely. The fair headed man was unruffled and merely picked up his previously abandoned novel and waved the two out of the room.

The retainer, who had looked on blankly, now stepped forward and helped the broken girl from the ground. Hauling her up roughly.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, put her back in her quarters"

The two left the room, as the door closed, the retainer glanced around. Seeing they were alone his attitude softened somewhat and he turned to Miki who was holding her head.

"Are you alright?"

She grinned at him fiercely; she straightened and leaned on his shoulder as they made their way back down the hall. Naru noticed her limping.

"Yeah, it'll take more than that to bring me down"

"I apologise, I shouldn't have brought you here" The retainers voice was filled with regret and self-contempt.

Miki waved it off dismissively. "Not your fault, you would have been punished more severely than that, besides Akiro, you are a great help already. Without you, I would have broken a long time ago"

Akiro nodded but he still seemed bitter, "There will be a food cut, you can't survive for long"

"It doesn't matter, I tried and I never meant to involve you."

Akiro smiled grimly, "You know, when I first saw you, you appeared so timid and shy. I never would have guessed at this strength within you."

Miki stared off into the distance, she seemed to reminiscing the past before she spoke again, her voice almost inaudible.

"I forced the change, I realized that I wouldn't last otherwise. It always disgusted me about how helpless I was. I wanted to die in defiance, not cowering or running to follow orders."

"You are only speeding your death" Akiro said sternly, tossing back dark strands of brown hair. "Ikeyama will see that you are silenced quickly if you persist"

"They have not noticed me yet, many others resist like this just before breaking, or so Kiha told me"

"Kiha? Yes she is an observant one," The man admitted as they neared Miki's quarters. He helped her to her futon and she allowed her legs to collapse as she threw herself down, rubbing her bruises ruefully.

Akiro watched her for a moment, then reached into his pocket and gave her a small bottle. Miki looked at it questionably.

"Brandy, to warm you, only don't drink too much. Bad on an empty stomach"

Miki nodded and took a slight sip, she winced as the alcohol burnt her throat, but she smiled and handed it back.

"Thanks, I needed that"

"Ok then, you take care of yourself"

Miki nodded and stood, she gripped Akiro's shoulder in a companionable gesture. After a moment he returned it and spoke again.

"I better get back"

"What do the other guards think of your conversations with me?"

"Oh that?" Akiro laughed bitterly "They think I found a girlfriend, it's quite common here"

Miki sniffed, offended, "You don't like the idea?"

"That's not it, I care for you a great deal, but you're just a friend."

"Good, being more than that would feel strange" Miki laughed at those who thought otherwise, people loved to gossip.

"Anyway, if they think that. It may be best, especially if you quieten down. Perhaps they'll think I've convinced you"

"Maybe" Miki admitted, but she grinned wolfishly "That will be a mistake," she added fiercely.

"Whoah girl, you scare me sometimes" Akiro shied away in mock fear.

Miki laughed some more, and pushed him lightly. "Ikeyama is the only one I am after, you have nothing to fear'

Akiro nodded and took his leave, Miki sat back down on her futon, clearly exhausted, and she chuckled to herself sadly. "I fear this will not last long" Crossing over to her desktop, she took up her brush and resumed her feverous scribbling.

Naru frowned, held his chin as he thought; it appeared that she had a small alliance. What went wrong then? And what was so disturbing about this? It was cruel to be sure, but this would not cause such fear in Mai and Lin so much distress.

The scene changed once more, still in Miki's room, however by her condition Naru could guess this was several months later.

The girl was hunched up on her futon; she held a cracked basin and was heaving violently, her shoulders clenched and her body shaking from shock. The sight reminded Naru strongly of Mai's condition. Finally the coughing stopped and Miki leaned back, gasping and swearing loudly to herself.

"Damn! I knew they were slipping me poison!! Damn that man!! Damn you Ikeyama! To hell!"

Tears spilled from her eyes and she broke, sobbing into her damp bedding. Her long hair was wild and matted and it covered her face as she wept in despair.

Naru watched, it seemed the girl was at her limit; he admired her courage and not for the first time, wished he could undo the suffering that she had been through. But this was all long past; there was nothing he could do for the girl before him.

Seeing Miki like this made it hard to be tough on her departed soul, but he had no choice. Hopefully she would rest after Lin had completed what needed to be done.

Footsteps rapidly approached and Miki looked up, fear plain on her features, the door slid open and Akiro burst in.

"Miki!" He gasped at the sight of her and cursed harshly, he crossed the room and sat down beside her.

"Miki! Speak to me, don't give up now!"

Miki snorted harshly, "Give up? I think not"

Akiro was taken back, seeing her break into sobs again he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She moaned and coughed as nausea overcame her again, pulling away to retch into the basin. Akiro grimaced but pulled her close again, regardless of the smell.

"What have they done to you?" His voice was low and fragile.

Miki's face was expressionless "Poison I think".

Akiro was shocked, he squeezed her tighter "How can you say that so nonchalantly?"

His eyes looked pained, and he sat quite still as Miki replied.

"I knew it was coming"

"Still as strong as ever, show something for once, fear or sorrow" Akiro's voice was pleading, he looked at Miki desperately. Finally she launched into him and huddled close, clutching at the fabric of his shirt and crying softly. Her voice was periodically broken with sobs and sniffs.

"I'm . . .sorry . . .I . . .I've . . .F-Failed"

Akiro was clearly taken back by the display; Miki had never fallen so hard before. All he could do was offer her support as she continued, her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clenched as she attempted to hold back the loud sobs racking her body.

He held her gently and rocked back and forth slowly, stroking her tangled hair as he calmed her.

"Don't say that, we're almost there"

"What's the use?"

"I'm going home next week and my family have agreed to carry you as well"

Miki tensed, her voice was filled with hate as she spoke.

"You know I could never leave the others here"

"That's not it! We can work from outside, more effective that way. I promise we will not rest until all of you are free."

"Why not one of the others?"

Akiro paused. He leaned closer and whispered.

"Because you're the only one I trust. The only one with some true spirit left. I also want you safe"

Miki nodded reluctantly and pulled away, "Alright". She climbed into her futon; soon she was in a deep sleep. Akiro watched her for a moment before leaving silently, just before he stepped outside, he turned and whispered.

"Do not break before then, please Miki"

And he was gone.

Naru watched the days roll by; Miki seemed to be doing well, excluding the fact that she was slowly being poisoned. He watched as she was ruthlessly beaten for late work, as food cuts were increased, and as the poison in her food doubled. It was clear Ikeyama wanted her to die slowly, to feel her helplessness and to break her before she left the world. She lived each day with her head held high, she encouraged people, cared for those that were ill and even took some punishment for others.

And every night she broke down sobbing, Akiro was always there, comforting, encouraging, and strengthening her will. He acted like a brother, strong when she had none, protecting her as best he could and staying by her bedside when the illness overcame her body.

One day Miki was working as usual when a guard slammed aside the door and without warning hauled her up by the collar and literally dragged her out of the room, heedless of her cries. People in other rooms opened their doors and watched, helplessly as they passed. Some were no older than three, their skin grey and ribcages showing.

She was taken to what Naru recognised as Ikeyama's office. The man knocked respectfully before hauling the thin girl into the room.

Ikeyama was sitting at his desk; he looked up as the two entered his office. Placing his papers to the side he addressed Miki.

"Asami-san, it seems you have been causing disturbances. You have made a great deal of trouble. Why do you insist on making things difficult for yourself?"

Miki grimaced "Then why don't you dispose of me?" She spat out, Naru could feel her anger and sorrow at having failed "You do that to all troublemakers"

Ikeyama shrugged, he appeared as unconcerned as usual. "It seems they are only minor disturbances, taking peoples beatings and such. Nothing for me to feel anxiety for."

Miki relaxed, but hid it with a shudder, Ikeyama noticed and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Cold?"

"I'm only wearing things akin to bed sheets, what do you expect?" Miki snapped.

He frowned, and leaned across the desk until he was staring Miki straight in the face, his voice was low and threatening as he spoke once more.

"Your lack of respect will be your undoing"

His face was completely expressionless, like a statue's face, no emotion, however both Miki and Naru could see his eyes willing Miki to burst into flames. She did not waver, merely stared back.

"I wonder . . ."

Ikeyama leaned back and waved a hand, the guard grabbed the starved girl by the collar once more, marched her to her room and forced her into her chair, a silent order to continue work. Wordlessly Miki picked up her pen and resumed her scribbling.

As the guard left, a slow smile crept across Miki's features.

"It's not over"

_This is getting wearisome . . . I need to know the important things_. Naru was irritated. He had no time! He needed to know how to stop this ghost, if they didn't Mai . . .

He was cut off as the scene changed to another vision of Miki sick. Her condition was rapidly deteriorating. She looked like she could barely hold herself up as her body rejected what small nutrition she had.

Wiping her mouth she clenched her teeth and coughs began to shake her body so hard it seemed as though she'd fall apart. This time, for whatever reason, Akiro was not there. Miki stiffened as the door was ripped aside and a guard marched in. He winced at the sight of the girl's mess.

"Oh please" his face contorted with disgust "Clean yourself up, then you're coming with me"

Miki glared but did as instructed and the guard lead her with the usual courtesy down the hallway. Naru's eye's widened slightly when she was dragged down damp stone steps. Was this it? Surely not, she hadn't been discovered yet.

He appeared to be correct, as they didn't go far; Miki was slammed into a stone room with an oak door, the guard left, heedless of Miki's yelling for an explanation. Naru calmly slipped through the wall to be greeted with the sight of Miki pounding on the door and screaming at the top of her lungs. She soon gave up and slammed herself against the wall and fumed silently.

Naru, as observant as always noticed that the room was set down from the door so that there was a large drop and the floor resembled a basin. He wondered why, he also saw minute holes in the ground; this puzzled him further until it hit him as he heard water sighing just below them.

Miki heard it too; she stiffened and sat as still as stone, face rigid. She stayed like that for what Naru could assume was several hours, he noticed that the floor was growing damper and realized water was seeping up from below, slowly the room filled with water. It was sliding around Miki's ankles, she stood up and wrapped her arms around herself shivering and muttering to herself. At one point she laughed hoarsely and commented.

"Since when did I chatter to myself? I must be going mad"

After a while she quietened down, pacing the room slowly, trying to warm herself. The water didn't go any further than her calves, so it was for the purpose of scaring her. But it was very cold, Miki, in her thin tunic and ragged pants was slowly turning blue. She would die if kept in there for much longer.

_But she doesn't die yet . . . _

After an immeasurable amount of time, the door finally opened and a guard roughly called for her to leave. Slowly Miki lifted her head and dragged herself to the door. Naru could see her struggling to lift her head and walk straight, to save what was left of her pride. Finally she succeeded in raising her head and walking upright, though she stumbled a bit and was quaking violently.

She turned and glared at the guard who had grabbed her arm roughly, her eyes were flaming as she spat out in a stiff tone.

"Might I ask as to what that was?"

The guard had his glaze fixed ahead, his expression unchanging and eyes not even flickering as he replied. "A warning"

"Warning" Miki raised her eyebrow, communicating an unspoken question to the man who said nothing more as he lead her back.

She sighed and climbed into bed, shuddering with the accumulated chill that lingered in her body, huddling into her thin sheets. Her body quaking with fits of violent coughing. The room dimmed slowly, evening to dusk, and dusk to night. The moon slanted through her window, illuminating the space and causing grey blue shadows to dance through the room like the flickering of dark candle flames.

Someone opened the door silently and slipped through the dusk, making for the futon where Miki slept.

When they reached the bedside the figure shook Miki gently, she made no sound, but she was awake. Her weak coughs echoed through the room, finally the figure spoke.

"Miki, can you move? We need to leave. Now"

The girl choked and the fits began again. Akiro lit a small candle lantern he had brought with him; its soft glow chased the darkness to the corners of the room, where the shadows clawed at the edges like cats held back by the oncoming tide.

Akiro's face was thrown into relief; his brow was drawn and eyes shining with concern.

"Miki, please, I beg you, make one last effort"

"I'm at my limit, I'm not sure I can stand" Her voice was hoarse and weakened by poison, starvation, and the intense cold.

"You will! You have no choice, I'll help you" he began hauling her gently out of bed, helping her into a standing position. Mustering the last of her strength, Miki leaned on Akiro. Shifting her weight slightly he reached into his pocket and retrieved his small brandy bottle. Taking it, Miki took a few deep gulps, Akiro took it back and Miki wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

The two made their way down the darkened hallways, Miki was uneasy, her head whipped around, checking each corner for a hint of a threat.

"You have no need to be worried, there are currently no guards in this area"

"You say that but . . . "

She stumbled, Akiro caught her and the duo continued to creep through the soundless passages. Eventually they came to the front desk, Miki's face hardened at the sight of the place where she had first come to work.

"To think, I came here to work for a living"

Akiro set his jaw and pulled Miki a little harder than he intended, causing her to stumble, he supported her and apologized profusely. After they tried the door, they found it locked; he produced a key from his pocket and fitted it into the hole.

If Miki was puzzled by the fact that her comrade had obtained a key, she was in no condition to display it. She coughed and to Akiro's horror, when she brought her hand away it was spattered scarlet. The fits continued and Akiro held her around the shoulders, finally they stopped and he handed her a handkerchief.

After finally stumbling through the front entrance they were greeted by the nights chill, Miki lifted her face and breathed deeply, allowing the air to tickle her skin and the starlight to soak her weak body with a silvery radiance.

"How long has it been . . . . Since I have truly lived . . . since I have seen the outside"

Akiro smiled slightly and allowed her to lean on his shoulders as he led her across the bridge and down to the sea, a small rowing boat rocked on the swell. Akiro led the almost delirious girl down to the wooden structure.

"Stop right there"

The clear voice rang out, shattering the peaceful silence, Akiro stiffened and Miki looked up to glare with hatred at the dark haired man standing in their path. It was Ikeyama.

"Where are you going Akiro?

Akiro replied, his voice smooth and steady "I am heading for home, if you recall, I received my leave last week"

"I do. However I do not recall permission for this girl to leave, Asami-san is it?"

Miki didn't make a sign, she continued to glare at the man, but her collapsing into a fit of bloody coughing broke the effect. Akiro cursed and knelt down, holding her up; when it was finished she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and slumped into his support.

Akiro resumed his conversation with the pale man, using the story that the guards had started rumours about.

"She is my girlfriend, I wanted to bring her home with me"

"I am afraid that is impossible, this one is a troublemaker, we cannot have her spreading tales"

"She cannot speak, the conditions here have rendered her voice useless"

The man raised an eyebrow but made no other move, finally he spoke once more, approaching the two.

"Even so, she will have to stay here"

He extended a hand to grab Miki's arm, however Akiro slapped it away.

"Don't touch her!" His eyes were furious and he stood, hauling Miki up with him.

"We will be leaving"

We paced towards Ikeyama, who made no move, when they were level with him his voice was very soft.

"I think not"

Quick as lightning he reached into his jacket and pulled out a revolver, he turned around, the metal glinting in the moonlight. Akiro had his back to him, but Miki turned, saw and screamed. He turned.

Time seemed to slow, Naru registered Ikeyama's finger flicking and his arms lift with the recoil. He smelt acrid smoke, harsh and dry.

Akiro moved his body in front of Miki's pulling her down with him as the shot sounded, echoing off the rocky cliffs, rebounding and prolonging the agony.

Miki was stained crimson, Akiro was slumped against her, her face was blank, and then horror sank in as the reality hit. She screamed, her cries of anguish piercing Naru's soul. He flinched. He knew that feeling.

Ikeyama stood there. Impassive, as Miki cried to the young man with no response, she checked his vitals. Confirming that he had passed.

Slowly she raised her head, her body was slack and her face was pained, she told of unfathomable suffering; and for the first time her eyes were dim, no spirit.

Her fire had gone.

Wordlessly, Ikeyama dragged her cruelly to her feet, but Miki wouldn't let Akiro go, holding his body like it was the only thing left to her. Ikeyama wrenched her grip free and slung her over his shoulder, she gave no fight, looking up at where her comrade's body lay, his chest stained ruby with pain.

The next scene was of Miki at her desk, sitting and staring at the wall, her eyes, empty and dazed. No tears fell, she held a brush but it didn't twitch.

The door opened and guards dragged her to the last place she would ever see, a grotto, she was bound cruelly and left as the water dragged the life out of her. Her wrists bleeding as the ropes ground through her thin skin, she fought limply, but it was only half-hearted. She screamed and her angst was increased tenfold by the rough walls.

Before the liquid entered her body, a single sentence escaped her swollen lips.

"_Akiro . . . where do we go. . ?"_

Then she was gone.

The scene faded and Naru was left alone.

_Gene . . .are you there?_

His twin appeared out of the darkness.

_Was it you who repressed Mai's memory?_

_No, though I enforced it._

_So there are now three people who wish to protect her, but who is the third person?_

His twin's response said that he clearly did not know. He looked at the print house in the distance, not with hatred but with sorrow, he turned to his brother.

_Save her . . . Noll_

Naru nodded and pulled himself out.

He was back on the couch with Mai beside him, asleep; Lin was there, watching him carefully.

Naru gave her hand a gentle squeeze and released her; he turned to the Onmyouji who was observing carefully. He ran a hand through his hair, exhausted.

"Lin, we need to meet with the spirit, I still do not know the reasons behind her actions. Though I know her story."

The man nodded and spoke "But first, you should get some sleep, everyone else is currently in bed. You were in a long time, its well past one"

"Very well, will you take care of Mai?"

"Of course"

"Then good night"

Naru left and Lin walked across to Mai. He decided against waking her, she would be as tired as Naru.

He wrapped her in a blanket and lifted her gently. He knocked lightly on the paper door, after receiving no answer he entered, as he'd suspected everyone was asleep, Mai's futon lay nearby, thankfully closest to the door.

After tucking her in gently, she'd have to sleep in her clothes tonight, he checked the monitors once more before retiring to his own bed.

As he lay there, trying to get to sleep, he reflected that not much had been answered. They still had no clue as to what the spirit wanted, but now, he was sure he knew why it was targeting Mai. He would tell the others in the morning.

**Morning**

Naru was woken by the sliding door slamming to the side.

It was John, his eyes were worried and he still had his pyjama's on.

"Shibuya-san, Lin-san! Come quickly! Someone has been hurt!"

He and Lin responded with practiced accuracy, they followed the Australian priest down the corridors to room number forty-four.

When they got there they saw a scene that should only appear in horror films. A woman lying in bed, white and shivering violently, standing over her was Ito-san, her face was pale and stricken.

Naru stepped forward and took in the scene.

"Lin, call an ambulance"

**Author's note: longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Please review, tell me whether it was boring or slow.**


	7. Icy intentions

**Authors note: Reaching its conclusion, possibly a few more chapters.**

**Also this chapter contains spoilers from the last ghost hunt case, just to tell those who haven't seen it yet, it is discovered that Ayako has powers to equal Bou-san's, however she needs living trees nearby with enough power to help her, she borrows their powers. Thats why her exorcism's had never worked up to that point.**

**I do not own 'Ghost Hunt' or the characters. All I own is the plot line and characters that do not appear in the original book/Manga/Anime. **

The woman's name was Hayashi Makoto. She had been attacked in bed. Unfortunately her condition was worse than they had assumed. Much worse.

This was not a coma. She was half dead.

The ambulances argent screech drummed into Mai's head, as she watched the attendants cart Hayashi-san into the back of the vehicle.

_This is getting worse . . . . ._

**The hospital**

"For some reason as yet unknown, her heart appears to be failing" The doctor shook her head, flipping through the pages of her clipboard. "We can't figure out whats wrong with her"

"Is she stable at the moment?" Naru queried, his voice couldn't have been more impersonal, Mai wondered how he could live with himself.

"At the moment, yes, you may go in if you wish, perhaps hearing someone talking to her will bring her out of it"

The sound of mechanical whirrs and beeps overtook Mai's hearing system as they entered the large hospital room, the woman in question was lying on a bed along the back wall, so many devices were hooked up to her it was as if she was part machine.

A spray of short black hair curled around her face, her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply.

"Hayashi-san, are you there?" Mai asked tentatively, the woman's eyelids flickered slightly and opened.

"W-who?"

"I'm Mai," She said slowly, carefully. Now was _not_ the time for Naru to get businesslike. She was surprised Makoto could hear at all, let alone deal with a person like Naru.

The woman nodded slowly and after a moment rasped out, "What . . . what happened?"

"It appears you were attacked by a ghost at the hotel you were staying at" Naru's voice was soft, and for once not cold or sharp, but gentle and caring.

_Even he knows when to be patient_ Mai thought with a smile, she turned back to the woman, who was speaking again.

"A g-ghost? Will . . . I be alright?"

Mai bit her lip, she really didn't know how the woman was doing, From what to doctor had said, it didn't look good, but it was better to tell the woman only a bit of the truth. She didn't need to know.

"The doctors aren't sure whats wrong with you, so I don't know"

Makoto was silent and merely nodded in response, after a moment Lin stepped forward to her bedside.

"Hayashi-san, may we ask you a few questions?"

"Ok"

"Taniyama-san, could you come with me for a moment?"

Mai followed the tall man as he stepped outside the hospital room, sending an encouraging smile in the young woman's direction.

Lin closed the door behind them softly and they both stood in the empty hall, after deliberating for a moment Lin turned to face the small girl and he kept his voice low so that they could not be overheard.

"Could you ask her some questions for me Taniyama-san?"

"O-Of course, but why do you need me to?"

"Because Naru and I are not the most social of people, this girl may not live very long and I have no wish to upset her. I apologise for putting you under pressure like this, but it seems to be the best course of action"

"I understand"

Lin nodded and calmly outlined the sorts of questions she should ask and the responses she should look for. Mai paid close attention, asking him to clarify a few things and questioning others. When she was sure she had the general idea she nodded.

When they re-entered the room Masako was kneeling by the bedside, eyes closed in silent prayer. After a few minutes she looked up at Naru who was standing beside her. She mentioned that she could see or feel nothing nearby the young girl, however she could sense remnants of something else.

"They're just traces . . . and it feels torn, like it whatever was there has been ripped out"

"Can you elaborate?" Naru asked, frowning slightly, his arms crossed over his chest and standing motionless.

The medium squinted daintily, narrowing her eyes slightly, after a moment she shook her head and murmured behind her delicate sleeve.

"Whatever it was, it was quite powerful"

"I see"

Mai walked over to the bedside and knelt down; reaching out a hand she laced her fingers with Makoto's.

"Hayashi-san, I need to ask you something that is a little weird . . . " she hesitated "Ok very weird . . . but could you try to answer truthfully?"

At Makoto's nod Mai asked the first question that came to mind from the few Lin had given her, something told her it was the right question to ask.

Observing from the doorway, Lin smiled inwardly, her intuition was coming out more and more.

Mai scratched her cheek, feeling a strong sense of de-ja-vu, and feeling embarrassed at repeating it in front of Lin.

"Erm . . . has anything ever happened to you that may have been to do with ghosts, or maybe something strange that you may have caused . . . um . . . " Mai tugged at her hair "I'm not being very clear am I . . . ?"

Makoto coughed and Mai realized she was trying to laugh, her voice was so faint Mai had to lean closer to catch the words. " You mean did I ever work magic or something?" her voice was incredulous.

"Something along those lines yes" Lin spoke up from the doorway, he nodded for Mai to continue.

"Yeah so . . . magic or maybe psychic powers, did anything like that happen to you?"

Makoto coughed again and appeared to consider, the team waited patiently for her response, and after a time it came.

"Well . . . Occasionally I'd have dreams . . . "

Mai started, "Dreams?"

Makoto nodded, "It might not mean anything . . . but I'd dream things about dead relatives, like my mother, she would tell me things. Sometimes I'd know things about how the weather would turn out, regardless of the forecast."

"Precognition?" Naru asked.

"I . . . guess so . . ."

Mai continued, more confident now "How often would these things happen?"

"About once every few days"

"And since you entered the hotel?"

"They stopped coming"

Lin nodded, "That's all we needed to know, thank you for your cooperation"

Naru glanced at his associate before turning to the John. He requested a blessing for Makoto's safety, the young priest nodded and reached into his bag for his bible. Opening it to the correct page he intoned a solemn prayer, asking god to watch over and protect the young woman, to insure that she recovered in the best of health.

When it was finished he gave the girl a cross pendant strung on a fine gold chain.

"I realize that this is not of your faith, but please keep this on you until three weeks after you leave the hospital"

"Oh, thank you"

Makoto took the pendant and Mai helped her loop it around her neck, she noticed with sadness that the girl could barely move, she was pale, her heart rate was minimal and her breathing was shallow. She wondered if Lin knew what was wrong with her. The silent man gave nothing away from his features, but his movements seemed alert, as if he were in a hurry to get somewhere.

In the van, Mai leaned over and addressed her blonde friend.

"John, will that blessing work? I mean . . . will she pull through?"

John's eyes were pained, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a moment before answering, finally he sighed and smiled sadly.

"I don't know Mai-san, hopefully, but she looked very weak"

Mai's face fell, she had hoped that John's blessing would help, but the young priest seemed more unsure than she had ever seen him before. If he didn't know, then that wasn't a good sign. She sat back in the seat and looked at Lin driving the van.

_He knows something . . . I'll have to wait until we get back to base . . . _

**Ito-san's hotel**

"Mai, tea"

"Okay"

She dragged herself from the couch into the makeshift kitchen.

Carefully she stepped into the base room, balancing the rectangular tray as she passed the hot drinks around, or in Bou-sans case, cold. By now she knew what most of her co-workers liked to drink. Naru had English tea, Lin usually had green tea or English in winter, Bou-san liked iced coffee, Masako always had green tea, and Ayako and John had English with milk and sugar.

Yasuhara, true to his personality, was unpredictable. Today he had coffee.

"Lin, would you like to share your theory?" Naru took the steaming cup from Mai wordlessly, holding the handle lightly.

"It's no longer a theory" Lin replied, smiling as Mai passed him his drink.

"Oh?"

Lin inclined his head slightly in response, "A certainty"

Bou-san leaned forward from the couch, "You know what's going on?"

The Chinese sorcerer carefully began enlightening the group as to what he knew, stopping to elaborate on certain points.

"We now know what this building was in the past, a print house whose workers were . . .oppressed." He winced slightly at Mai's shudder, Ayako draped an arm around the young girls shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Those who tried to fight back were dealt with; brutally, this spectre was one such person. The question was, why was she after Taniyama-san? This is what I have come to believe"

Lin took a sip of his tea before continuing, "I believe she is after psychic power"

There was a pause as the words sunk in.

"Psychic power?!" Mai's eyes widened and she pulled away from Ayako to look at the tall man intently, "Lin-san, what do you mean?"

"I mean just that, Asami-san is trying to gather psychic powers. You saw Hayashi-san and Takashi-san?"

Mai nodded

"It's my belief that both Takashi-san and Hayashi-san had psychic power at some point in time, this ghost attacked them to take their power"

"So that's why . . . " John trailed off

"Hayashi-san's powers were obviously much stronger than Takashi-san's. That's why she now in such critical condition"

"It also explains why there was no activity in Takashi-san's room after she was admitted to hospital" Yasuhara spoke from his vantage point behind Bou-san.

"There was no need for Asami-san to hang around after she had what she wanted"

"But why is she after . . . ?" Bou-san cut his sentence off abruptly and sent a sharp look at Mai, who swallowed.

"I have ESP . . . that's why . . . " She stared blankly at the ground; Ayako pulled her close again and rocked her gently. Mai didn't respond.

"What does she want with the accumulated power Lin?" Naru asked, frowning slightly at Mai and glancing at his tall companion.

Lin paused, reflecting, that was the only question that remained unanswered that seemed to be of any importance, he was unsure of how they could gather that information.

He glanced at the medium standing behind Mai, composed and serene as always, however Lin noticed how pale she seemed and how she was clenching her hands slightly. This was stressful for her too, though not as much as Mai.

Naru caught the direction of his gaze and turned to Masako, addressing her formally.

"Hara-san, do you think you could preform a ritual here?"

The psychic looked up briefly and nodded, asking quietly which spirit she should try and contact.

Mai spoke up then, "Ask Akiro-san, I'm sure . . . he will help"

Naru frowned, "We can't be sure that Akiro is still here, he may have moved on"

The small girl shook her head, "He's still here, I'm sure of it"

"Hara-san?"

"I have been sensing other beings, however the signal is faint. He may not be strong enough to talk"

"Will you try anyway?'

Masako nodded, she crossed over to where her bag stood in the corner, and set up an incense holder and candle on the small coffee table. Seating herself she draped her string of beads over her hands with their palms pressed together.

"Mai, could you dim the lights please?"

Mai closed the curtains, turned off the lights and closed all the doors.

Settling themselves around the table, the group watched silently as Masako started her ritual, saying nothing, blocking out everything but her own thoughts.

They sat in silence, the uncomfortable feeling ringing in Mai's ears. The dark room was oppressing without sound, there was nothing to distract from the spirits presence, and she could almost hear Miki's stifled moans as she wandered the hotel. The feeling was terrifying, loneliness, fear, pain and immeasurable hate.

Mai covered her ears, but it did no good, her cries vibrated throughout her entire body, smothering all hope and warmth. She shuddered and ground her teeth to suppress the sobs threatening to burst from her chest.

Naru watched silently, when he saw Mai holding her head and yanking her hair he walked over to her, reached out a hand and took hold of her wrist, pulling it away slowly. Mai opened her eyes and looked up at him, his face was uniform as always, but his eyes were warmer than usual. She smiled slightly and mouthed a thank you; he nodded and drew back, continuing to watch the medium.

Masako tensed visibly, everyone was on alert, and she frowned and shook her head. Naru spoke softly.

"Is that Akiro-san?"

"T-That's right, whats going on?"

"You're being channelled"

Akiro nodded in understanding, then chuckled mirthlessly.

"I never believed to this stuff when I was alive, ironic."

"We need to ask you some questions" Naru responded, ignoring Akiro's statement.

He nodded "I need to tell you something anyway, may I . . . speak to Mai-san?"

Naru nodded at her and Mai moved forward slightly, shuffling on her knees, looking into her friend's eyes, which were glazed over like cloudy glass, she introduced herself. The ghost nodded.

"It is good to finally meet you face to face, I need to tell you something that Miki neglected to tell you"

"Miki told me?"

Akiro frowned, frustrated "Who else sent you that dream?"

"A dream that caused Mai a great deal of stress" Naru cut in stiffly

Akiro sighed, "She didn't mean it that way, believe me. Miki tried to cover up most of her memories. Sending you only part of them, however her condition is . . ."

He hesitated

"Unstable. The seal broke apart due to her pent up emotional energy, she has been made bitter by the cries of those beneath the hotel."

"Beneath?"

Akiro looked at Naru, and deadpanned "The souls of those lost to the print house are trapped here, they are sealed in the grotto beneath the hotel"

Lin spoke then, "Sealed by a priest right?"

"One that worked for Ikeyama yes, I believe he appeared once in Miki's memories?"

He directed this at Mai who thought a moment before answering, "The light haired man?"

He nodded, "Correct, he sealed the souls of those who died here so that they couldn't haunt the building and cause trouble"

Mai frowned, that didn't add up "Then why were you and Miki not sealed?"

"I am sealed, your summonings brought me out, which is why I cannot stay for long as the seal will draw me back in. Miki was not sealed away because she has the same kind of soul as you. One that is difficult to contain. Only Miki . . ."

He looked so sad then, Mai couldn't look at him, an uncomfortable silence settled itself over the group in a dim fog, and the only sound was the distant sighing of the sea and the faint moans of Miki's departed soul.

"In any event I must move on, Miki wishes to free those lost, the only way to do so was to gather spiritual energy. Such as yours and those who are now in hospital, with it she can break the seal, however . . ."

He leaned across the table closer to Mai, Naru stiffened and Bou-san began to move forward to help her if the need arose.

"Those people were very lucky, their power is weak enough that they can survive the ordeal of having it taken from them. I cannot say the same for you."

Mai shivered, the look in Masako's eyes was so cold, one that didn't fit the spiritualist's personality. The candle lit her friends face with soft light, creating an eerie image. He stared into her and Mai was reminded of her first encounter with Miki, how she had looked right into her very soul, the thought that she could take her powers and thus her life though those means made her blood run cold. She couldn't look away from his intent gaze.

Suddenly the contact was broken as Naru pulled her away from the dead retainer, gently moving her back behind him he continued the conversation, keeping hold of her wrist like he had done in the manhole.

"Could Lin break the seal?"

Akiro turned his penetrating gaze to where Lin was sitting on the couch, the man stared back expressionlessly, after a moment he shook his head.

"Not without Mai-san's help, she would need to do the major part of the incantation. As you must know, there are different types of psychic power, not just ESP and PK. Those groups themselves are broken into smaller categories, Mai-san possesses dream powers and astral walking, and none of you have that sort of power. However _you_ are close"

He looked in Naru's direction as he said this, "As is this person" pointing to the body he resided in.

"But not similar enough, only Mai-san can break the seal."

"How would she do that?"

Masako shrugged, as she did so Mai caught sight of a faint outline shimmering around the young girls body, Akiro's image was hovering around the outside. Overlaying Masako's. Naru had seen it too; he squeezed her wrist gently, as if asking her to stay where she was.

"I do not know, I was never interested in this stuff when I was alive. What I know I know from observation."

"It's seems our time is almost over" Naru said briskly "Is there anything more you can tell us"

"Stiff one aren't you?" Akiro raised a faint eyebrow" The only thing I can tell you . . ."

He rose, leaving Masako's body behind; she slumped in a heap on the ground.

Stepping towards Mai and Naru, he passed straight through the table, just a faint outline that was dissipating rapidly.

He approached Mai, Naru was standing in front if her to intercept him but Akiro pushed him aside coolly and placed his hands on Mai's shoulders.

"This isn't like Miki, she really is a good person, and unfortunately the circumstances have put a strain on her sanity."

He sighed and as he did so, his form began to fade, breaking into pieces and scattering, only the faintest traces of his being remained as he looked at Mai pleadingly.

"I beg you, help her . . . I can't stay in this place much longer . . . "

"Wait!" Mai cried as a thought hit her "If Miki repressed my dream, who unsealed it?! It couldn't have just broken by her own instability!"

Akiro blinked in surprise and a sad smile lit his form; only his face was visible now, as the rest of him had dissolved into vibrant sparks. His voice was halting and Mai only caught snatches. He whispered into her ear softly and Mai gasped.

Then he was gone, the white sparks whirled around the space, breezing through Mai's hair and lighting in Naru's eyes. Then they were drawn into a tight gathering and sucked out of existence with a faded sigh. Mai sat on the floor in a heap, a stunned expression on her face.

"Mai!'

Naru knelt down by the speechless girl, she didn't say anything, and her expression was one of shock and fear. Naru frowned and shook her shoulder gently.

"Mai, whats wrong? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and stood, twisting her skirt in her hands and chewing her bottom lip.

"Mai?"

Bou-san came over next to Naru and glanced at him, he didn't respond, his way of saying he didn't know.

"Ikeyama is still here"

"What?"

Mai swallowed slowly, her skirt clenched so tight in her hands it was about to rip. She repeated her earlier statement.

"That's what Akiro said, Ikeyama was the one who unsealed my dreams"

"For what purpose?" Naru asked quietly, inside resentment curled in the pit of his stomach, Akiro shouldn't have given Mai more cause to worry.

"I don't know, how is Masako?"

"She's all right, just unconscious" Yasuhara was kneeling down by the kimono-clad girl. He put her down on the couch, covering her with a blanket.

"The seal will have put her under a lot of strain, she'll probably be asleep for a while"

Naru watched as Mai rushed to Masako's side, watching her sleep, she was always like that. Concerned when the slightest thing happened to someone she cared about.

"So, what do we do now?" Mai asked quietly, seating herself on the ground in front of the couch.

"This presents a new problem, not only do we have an emotionally unstable spirit on our hands, now we have a potentially hostile one as well"

Naru crossed the room and looked at the wall in thought, everyone waited patiently for his decision. He turned on his heel and approached Lin and the computers, everyone watched, frustrated, as the two men were drawn into their own space, ignoring everyone else as they made plans without bothering to include the others.

_Jeez . . .do we even exist?_

Mai glared furiously at Naru's turned back, sending telepathic messages at his black-clad form, hoping she would get through to him, but doubting she would be that lucky.

_You damn workaholic . . . pull yourself out of that solitary world for just a second and tell us whats going on!_

Unfortunately, her prayers were unanswered; Naru remained with his back turned to her and she was left, silently steaming.

Finally their conference came to an end and Naru turned to the rest of them.

"It looks like we have no choice but to summon and contain Asami-san"

There were protests heard all over the room at this proposal.

"I don't think I have the qualifications required to hold this spirit" Bou-san looked thoughtful, turning to Ayako he threw her a inquiring glance. The Miko shook her head.

"There aren't any tree's around here to help me, no trees, no power"

John agreed slowly, "This ghost appears to have been influenced by her surroundings to the point where she defies reason, I can't help her if she has no wish to move on"

"Masako-chan can't help either" Yasuhara declared defensively "The recent ritual has drained her energy, you can't have her face such a malicious spirit on her own!"

Naru sighed in frustration, closing his eyes and leaning against the back wall he declared softly.

"You are not the ones to preform the summoning, Mai is"

"Wait, what?!"

He turned his cool blue eyes to look at her frankly, "You heard me".

"Don't be stupid Naru! You know I have no power for exorcisms!"

"I beg to differ, in the past you have dealt with minor entities quite easily"

Naru appeared perfectly calm, though his tone was slightly harsher than usual, brooking no argument as Mai fidgeted anxiously.

"But . . . facing something like that on my own . . . do I even have enough power?"

"Akiro-san said himself that you are the only one to break the seal on the lost souls below"

"And you won't be alone" Lin spoke softly, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly "We will all be joining together, all you have to do is summon Asami-san in Hara-san's place".

After receiving Mai's nod, Lin returned to the monitors and silently began reviewing the temperature recordings and locating a way down to the grotto.

"Mai, you will stay here and follow Lin's instructions on methods to summon and communicate with Asami-san, Lin, teach her what you can."

"Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san and John, you will patrol the hotel and cleanse the rooms as you go, leave no other place for the spirit to go other than the room on the left" He indicated the room where Lin and Mai had preformed the memory search a few days earlier, "However, drive only Asami-san's soul, leave Ikeyama how he is and avoid talking about him, he must not know that we are aware of his presence. Do you understand?"

There was agreement from all three exorcists, and the darkly dressed young man addressed Yasuhara, who was sitting in a chair by the couch, guarding Masako, who was sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Yasuhara-san, take Hara-san into the opposite room and you do some research with that laptop," gesturing to a black computer sitting by the monitors, "Hara-san, please relax but attempt to keep track on the spirits, tell me if anything changes"

"Yes, Naru" Masako mumbled into her delicate sleeve coyly, Naru appeared not to notice. "And what will you do?"

"I will go over the information, and speak with Ito-san about the current situation"

_Hope he doesn't scare her too much_, Mai thought, _she's a good client and keeps a level head, but if she discovers just who is haunting her hotel, she'll freak_.

When the rest of the group had filtered out of the room, Lin beckoned Mai over to the monitors, she approached cautiously.

"Taniyama-san, I will now teach you some basic precautions for when you contact Asami-san"

"Before that" Mai interrupted quickly and Lin gestured for her to continue. She bit her lip and wondered how to bring the subject up, she decided to be direct.

"What happens if . . . I can't contain Miki?"

"Then we will step in and restrain her" Lin spoke firmly, "Do not worry, we won't let anything hurt you, all you need to concentrate on is summoning and speaking to her"

Mai swallowed and nodded, Lin gave her an encouraging smile in return and gestured for her to sit, when she had settled herself he began.

"First, know that it is doubtful that Asami-san will listen to reason, she has been trapped in an environment full of negative emotions for so long it is unlikely she has any shred of sanity left, regardless of what Akiro-san says. If she is too dangerous, we will have to remove her"

"B-but! that'll kill her!" Mai knew from the case with the possessed doll that there were two ways to exorcise spirits, Jourei and Jorei, the former to persuade them to move on, and the latter to destroy the entity entirely.

"You can't do that! she was human once, regardless of what she is now! It's no better than murder!"

Lin's face was like stone, he still had not learnt to drop his guard, and it was exactly as it had been in Urado's case as he replied, his voice was defensive and hostile.

"Never the less, we will have no choice if she poses a threat, would you endanger us and everyone in this hotel?"

Mai flinched, she hadn't expected Lin to react that way, she had assumed that they were on more familiar terms by now, but she would not allow them to destroy the ghost she was only beginning to understand.

"I refuse to let you preform the Jorei" her voice was low, but that was because she was reigning in the desire to scream, "I'd rather die than let that happen". During the past case she had had her hands full as Naru exorcised the female spirit, luckily he had not destroyed her, but used other methods to persuade her to rest. It would not be the same this time, not unless she did something.

"Just how many ghosts have you killed?!" Her voice rose, she couldn't prevent it, "Is it so many that you no longer care about their problems?!"

Big mistake, Lin's expression wavered, but it was only momentary, and his face became even more closed, though the hostility had left his tone, to be replaced by something gentler.

"Calm yourself, I will do my best to prevent that from happening, though understand I will not hesitate if there is no alternative, will you accept that?"

Mai closed her mouth quickly, afraid she had gone too far, nodding meekly she sat down from where she had sprung up in a frenzy, twisting her hands in her lap.

" . . . That was rude . . . I'm sorry . . . That was harsh Lin-san"

Lin's guard dropped, and he mentally reprimanded himself when he realized what he had done, he had assumed that he had learnt to lessen his hostility, seems he was mistaken, and now he had damaged trust as a result.

"No . . . I was offensive as well, will you accept my apologies?"

Mai nodded slowly and Lin sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"It seems we are not getting anywhere, shall I begin again?"

It was a rhetorical question, clearly, as he continued without waiting for her response.

"In effect, what you need to do is induce that trance-state we achieved before, when I searched your memories, as I explained before, it is the same state you fall into when you sleep. A state which allows the free flowing of spiritual energy, such that two beings can communicate on that level, and is the most accurate form of communicating with spirits"

Lin stopped a moment to make sure Mai understood, she did, before delving into more complicated matters that she must learn in a short time if they were to have any chance of succeeding.

"Other forms of spiritual communication are rituals like Kokkuri-san, Angel-san, Cupid-san, Hanako-san or any other phrase by which to refer to the procedure of chanting and attempting to have a spirit move a pointer or pen to certain symbols to form a message. This is a very basic, dangerous and inaccurate form of communication, as the spirit could play havoc with the persons body, or disturb people with frightening and false messages"

Mai interrupted then to question something in Lin's lecture, "But it's rare that anyone is hurt by it, whether they're psychic or not, I did it a lot in middle school. Nothing happened to me or my friends, and it turns out I'm psychic"

"Did you really believe in ghosts back then?" Lin asked.

"Not really" She confessed, "Though they were fun to talk about"

"Studies have shown that during tests such as the one you undertook after the spoon bending case, people who believe in the occult get higher results than those who don't, you accepted the existence of ghosts after that case, and, as you were psychic, awakened your powers"

He moved back to the point.

"So that is one form of communication, another is a method anyone can use, such as merely speaking aloud to the spirit and have them answer in knocks or signs, again, this is dangerous as the spirit could be unstable and attack.

The best ways of communicating with the dead, are Kuchiyose, which is the method Hara-san uses, in which you are possessed by a ghost, Shoukon, which is a technique I use as you'll recall, to have a spirit visit you, and the method you use, however you have not yet learnt to fully control your technique"

Mai tried hard to process the rapid flow of information that Lin delivered, she had never really been very attentive, but she managed to understand the terms and basic outline of what Lin was saying. She was desperate not to miss anything, especially as everyone's lives depended on it.

Even Naru, she realized with a jolt.

Before, on previous cases, Naru had been careful not to rely on her for anything important, even when her dreams proved useful he never acted on that, or depended on it absolutely, he merely treated it as another piece of information that was yet to be proved, it showed he was not yet ready to trust her abilities completely.

"Taniyama-san? Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I . . . think I do . . . the basics anyway, though I'm still a bit foggy on finer details"

"That will not present much of a problem, you will learn those as we go"

He stood and opened the door to the hallway, motioning for her to follow him.

Lin opened the door to a smaller room, barely six square metres, it was empty.

Stepping into the room, Lin began his lesson, simplifying things down to the bare basics, skipping over the various precautions that most sorcerers of a lower status, it was risky, but they didn't have time for all the details. Regardless of Naru's views on the subject, they really had no choice but to take the less secure path to Miki's capture.

On Mai's part, she sat on the floor, tucking her feet beneath her so she was comfortable, it seems she would be here for quite a while.

**Author's Note: I apologize profusely for the late update, not to make excuses but lets just say I had some things to deal with first.**

**Not much happened here, but if you give me some time I can make the next chapter better, at least I finally revealed most of the answers. Please bear with me. **

**Not as good as I would have liked, but hopefully this will help set the scene for the next few chapters.**

**Please review! You know it makes me happy if people actually like this story enough to want me to continue.**


	8. Sickness

**Yes, yes, I'm getting slower. But I will finish this if it kills me; I've never really finished a story before. But I WILL do it. And hopefully it won't take too long. I'm aiming to have it finished by Christmas.**

**Oh yeah, I know Naru can't spirit travel, but just think of it as Mai helping him.**

**As for John's prayer, I made it up, sorry if I offend anyone. I left it hanging on purpose, to leave it to the reader's imagination. I'm basically making every spell up except for the extra one Lin taught her.**

**Day four, noon**

The door rattled aside, momentarily interrupting Lin's instruction and both looked up as a familiar black clad teen slipped though the opening, closing the sliding door behind him silently and leaning against the back wall. He was tense and there was the faintest frown on his face.

"Naru?" Mai stood and turned to him, frowning slightly in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've come to help if I might, how far have you gone?"

"Lin-san has already been through the basics of spiritual communication, he was just beginning the steps I should take"

"I see… then I will take it from here. Lin knows the theory better than I do, but I can help you with the rest, Lin is needed elsewhere now"

"What's happened?" Lin spoke for the first time, his voice betraying no stress or concern, as calm as always.

"It seems Ikeyama has discovered we know of his presence"

Mai swallowed, "W-what's he doing?"

Naru sighed, shutting his eyes briefly, "Leading all of us on a wild goose chase, slipping from room to room and attacking people on his way, already five people have been targeted"

"They're alive," Naru interjected as Mai opened her mouth, "However, this hotel is no longer safe. We are evacuating everyone out to somewhere safer."

Mai bit her lip. Alive didn't necessarily mean they were unharmed, it just meant they weren't dead. Memories of Hayashi Makoto, the girl in the hospital, flashed across her mind. "How are Makoto-san and Takashi-san?"

"Takashi-san has returned home, however…"

"What? What happened?" Naru paused slightly.Something bad must have happened. He never paused, never hesitated.

"Hayashi-san is dead"

"_What?!_"

"How did it happen? No, wait-" Lin came up behind Mai and laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She knew by Naru's tone that the girl had not died of natural causes. Mai didn't need to hear, she knew enough. "Taniyama-san, if it is alright with you I would like to discuss this with Naru alone"

She hesitated, but nodded and left without a word, her usual determination and strength drained from the events of the past few days. Naru watched her leave, noticed the slight sag in her shoulders and her heavy steps. If they didn't wrap this up soon… the consequences could be dire.

He pushed his concerns to the side and turned to Lin, who was also watching Mai leave, the taller man repeating his question.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked"

"Again?"

"In her hospital bed"

Hayashi Makoto had finally seemed to be recovering, when, a few hours earlier, she was attacked by a phantom in her hospital bed. A doctor reported seeing the apparition of a man floating near the ceiling, before the room was plunged into thick darkness. The man had heard a rushing sound and a weak scream, when the lights were restored, Makoto was found up against the back wall, her eyes staring straight ahead, her body cold and pale.

"I see" Lin frowned; this was undoubtedly one of their most dangerous cases yet.

"And you believe it was Ikeyama?"

"Judging from the man's description, yes" Naru stated calmly, letting a small sigh pass his lips. The entire team was exhausted, exorcisms proved ineffective, but when did they ever work? Not that he doubted the competence of his associates; the case was like nothing they had ever been through before. They didn't know what to do or how to handle it.

Both men were instantly alert when they heard a rasping choke come from outside the door, Naru was the first outside, and he found Mai on her knees in the hall just outside the room they had been talking in. She had been listening, but it wasn't the horrific news that ailed her.

"Mai?" Naru knelt down and rested a hand on her shoulder gingerly, hesitantly, a novice to human contact. "Are you sick?"

Mai nodded, not raising her eyes from the floor, her voice trailed out faintly, she was almost too weak for words "I…think…so."

Naru almost came back with a sharp retort for her feeble statement, but miraculously bit it back at the last second. Mai was in serious condition, and upsetting her would not help.

"Can you walk?"

Mai tried in vain, but was forced to sit again before she passed out, sliding onto the floor, her breaths short as she gasped for air like a dying fish. It would have been almost comical under different circumstances.

Wordlessly, Naru knelt down and lifted her from the floor; she flinched slightly but made no other reaction, she really didn't have the energy.

Turning, Naru faced his assistant, awkwardly with Mai slumped against him.

"Lin, do what you can to clear a safety zone around the base, I doubt the current Kekkai will hold against a spirit of this magnitude, afterwards help Bou-san and the others to catch Ikeyama, we cannot communicate with Asami-san with him around"

"I understand" Lin gave a small nod, looking at Mai's pale form, "Will you be alright with her? I could carry her for you"

"No, you are needed elsewhere"

Lin nodded, and turned to leave.

"Well then take care of her. Taniyama-san has been under quite a bit of stress these past few days"

"Understood."

Naru made his way to the room where they all slept, Mai silent, though she held onto his shoulders to hold herself up.

When she was on her own futon, she finally spoke, "I'm sorry, Naru".

He didn't answer, he didn't have a response to that, as he really wasn't sure what she was apologizing for and it wasn't in his nature to find out, instead he sat down Japanese-style on the floor beside her.

"Do you have any ideas on what this could be?"

"Not really... Only-" Mai was interrupted by violent coughs that shook her body.

"Go on" He prompted, when the fit had subsided.

"It reminds me of what Miki-san was going through. Her symptoms were similar"

Quickly Naru ran that over in his mind, _Coughing, vomiting, dizziness, and a general state of weakness…Mai shows all the signs…_

"Naru . . . do you think . . . . That Ikeyama is trying to kill me?"

"It's possible" He stated flatly, "Asami-san wants to get your spiritual energy, something that will not happen if you die"

"What can we do?" Naru was startled at the hopelessness and despair in her voice. Mai wasn't one to give up, but for once in his life he was truly unsure of what to do in this situation. Mai was dying; he forced himself to accept that as a fact, if she died, what would happen? He didn't know, but he realized that, for the first time, he was on his own.

Lin and the others couldn't help him; he had to take care of Mai himself.

Mai was slipping away into sleep, something he was sure she shouldn't do. If she slept, would she even wake up? She was tired, but that was the illness, maybe he should keep her awake . . . but that could damage her . . .

"Mai"

"Yes Naru?" She was barely conscious now; her eyelids heavy and he could tell it was a struggle to keep them open.

"Don't fall asleep"

"What . . . ? W-Why . . .?

"I don't know whether you'll wake up or not"

Wrong thing to say.

Mai immediately became concerned and probably on the verge of panic, she struggled to sit up, her breathing desperate and shallow, wheezing past her pale lips.

Naru sighed, exasperated. The sound drew Mai's attention, and she turned to him sharply.

"What do you mean you don't know!?"She almost shouted, but didn't quite manage it.

"Idiot, don't panic, just don't fall asleep"

She nodded and briefly closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to still herself.

_I need to know what kind of condition her soul is in…_

"Mai" He called her attention again.

"Hmm?"

"I need to contact Gene"

"Gene?"

"Yes, he should have some information on the spirits in the hotel, as well as your condition"

Mai was hesitant; she bit her lip as Naru questioned her.

"I haven't seen Gene… at all…During my dreams…I think…I think he moved on"

"No" He said quietly "I saw him earlier, so I know he's still around."

"Earlier…? You mean when you did Psychometry on me?"

"Correct"

"Ok . . . what do I need to do?"

"Nothing" He stated, "Just enter the spirit plane like usual, I will follow"

"Alright…" Mai closed her eyes and within a few moments her breathing evened out, the techniques Lin taught her paid off, she was able to use her trance state from before without falling asleep, therefore when Naru was drawn into the spiritual landscape of her psyche, she was far more lucid than she usually was during her dreams.

_This time it's Naru in my dreams . . . not Gene . . . _Mai thought cheerfully, _I'll have to be careful not to get these two mixed up . . . . _Looking at Naru's face though she cracked a smile. _There's no way I'll get them mixed up, who am I kidding?_

_"Mai"_

_"What?" _She asked, still grinning.

_"Pay attention" _

Her good mood plummeted, and was replaced by an angry scowl; she made a face at him. _"Yeah, yeah"_

She turned her gaze to the darkness in front of her, calling softly in her head, hoping that her guide would turn up. _Gene…are…are you there?_

The illness affected her here too, she soon realized, as she stumbled to the side, against Naru. As she collapsed to the ground, he caught her arm to slow her fall without taking his eyes off the darkness ahead. His cold blue eyes where locked on the swirling shadows, Mai crossed her legs on the ground to save her energy, trying to turn her mind to communicating with Gene. She could feel the foggy feeling from after Lin searched her memory enclosing on her psyche again. This time, no matter how hard she pushed, she couldn't shake it off. It was frustrating her, which further drained her energy.

She noticed that the floor of the space they were in didn't seem to have a ground at all, she couldn't feel anything beneath her palms when she placed her hands on the surface for support, the space she could move in just stopped there, in essence she was floating, and an invisible force was preventing her from falling into blackness.

_I wonder . . . what could cause the barrier to vanish . . . ?_

That was a terrifying thought, one she hurriedly pushed away.

_"Mai concentrate"_ Naru told her, cursing the sharp edge that crept into his voice, she wouldn't appreciate it_. _

Turning to the darkness before them, he himself called out to his brother, _Dammit Gene, what's taking so long? We can't wait forever._

_"Hey now, I'm coming"_

Naru jumped as the soft voice entered his mind, no, not his mind apparently as Mai heard it too. She lifted her head hopefully, straining to stand, suddenly an apparition appeared before her, kneeling on one knee and placing a hand on her shoulder**.**

_"Mai . . . what happened to you?"_

_"Don't you know?"_ Naru cut in impatiently.

Gene looked concerned, but after a moment he nodded in confirmation, _"I know what's happening. This is definitely Ikeyama . . . he's . . . . He's trying to kill her . . . to prevent her from breaking the seal . . . "_

_"We know that, what should we do?"_

_"Nothing can be done"_

_"What do you mean?" Despite the circumstances, Naru's demeanor was as cold as always._

_"In Miki's case . . . Akiro could have taken her to a hospital . . . however this is not natural . . . so a doctor couldn't do anything" _Gene explained, pain in his eyes, _"The only way to prevent Mai's death is to deal with Ikeyama quickly"_

_"What do you suggest?"_ Naru asked, coolly, silently hoping Mai's strength would not give out now.

_"You can't deal with Ikeyama without taking care of Miki first" _Gene frowned, "_I suggest you put a protective spell on Mai to prevent further attack, and she will have to somehow break the seal in her current condition"_

_"Is that the only solution?"_ Naru demanded, staring his brother intently, the medium looked back sadly, and nodded.

Mai's strength began to fail, she faded away first, leaving Naru and Gene alone, as his brother began to fade, Gene's voice, so like his own, rang out once more.

"_I'll do my best to help you, but there is not much time"_

--

Coming back slowly, Naru opened his eyes, shaking off the drowsiness that he assumed always came from spiritual travel, his brother had spoken of something similar. No doubt Mai went through the same thing.

Mai herself seemed to be in even worse shape, but she did her best to sit up, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

He gave her a moment to pull herself together, before standing and entering the base.

"John, come back to base for a moment" He spoke into one of the microphones.

"Ok"

The blonde priest entered the room, pulling his robes behind him and holding his bible under his arm. He seemed slightly out of breath, as if he'd run quite a distance.

"Sorry Shibuya-san, Ikeyama is proving rather difficult to hold down, he has us running all over the place"

Naru ignored John's report, he knew that anyway, and moved straight to the task at hand.

"I need you to place another protective ward on Mai, the paper seal from Lin doesn't protect against illness"

"Illness? Is Mai-san alright?"

Obviously Lin hadn't told the others about Mai's condition, he was briefly irritated, but it made sense, they were stressed as it was.

"Ikeyama has also been targeting Mai as well it seems, but she's alright"

John slid the door aside, Mai was having another coughing fit, and she looked paler than he had ever seen her before.

"Mai-san! Are you alright?" He bent down to her level; she grimaced and rubbed her throat, which was getting sore from continuous coughing, it was obviously painful for her to speak.

"Yeah, I'm ok"

John sighed in relief, his usual nervous smile back in place, and stood quickly.

"I'm going to set up a ward against illness ok?"

Opening his book, he leafed through the pages for a few moments, until he found the paragraph he was after. In a soft, clear voice, he recited, eyes shut to induce a sense of calm. This was not a prayer that required holy water; he was not warding off demons, but an enemy of a different kind.

"In the name of that which is . . . please protect . . . "

His voice faded into soft monotone, Mai no longer caught anything of what he was saying, and soft warmth enveloped her. She found herself quite irritated at everything, why was she the one that was always being protected? She wanted to help, not be a burden.

She knew her dreams were vital, but the team was constantly put at risk because of her, maybe it would be best if she left.

_No! I'm going to help this time! I won't be left out!_

His prayer ended, bringing Mai back to the present, she found she felt a little stronger; the cold, sick feeling in her stomach had lessened slightly. She rubbed her stomach, breathing deeply and swallowing a few time to try and put the remaining uncomfortable sensations out of her mind.

"It appears to have worked, how do you feel Mai-san?"

"Much better, thank you John"

The priest smiled, his bright blue eyes shining, and straightened. "What now Shibuya-san?" He asked, his normally easy going voice slightly hard, as if he was trying to act serious and professional.

"I have an idea to hold Ikeyama down, however I need Mai's consent, it is very dangerous, and she will be the one most at risk"

Mai stood, so she could talk to them without having to crane her neck. Naru stayed where he was, leaning against the wall, his face unreadable as he outlined the plan.

"We will have to bait Ikeyama, it is the only way to draw him out"

Mai, to her own surprise, grasped his meaning almost instantly, it didn't make her feel comfortable, so she gulped quietly before tentatively speculating on what he meant.

"You mean I'll have to get his attention, then when he's nearby, you restrain him"

"That's right" Naru barely blinked, but though he didn't show it, he was pleased that she had caught up so fast. "I do have some safety procedures, Ikeyama shouldn't be able to break through, but there is always a risk"

Mai nodded, a determined frown drawing her brow, "I understand".

Naru exhaled in exasperation, Mai could practically feel her head throbbing with indignation, what was his problem this time?

"Do not jump in before you fully grasp the situation" he admonished her in an irritated tone, like he was speaking to a child.

"I'm doing it because I trust you and don't want to waste time!" She yelled, her fists balled on her hips, "I know how much you hate that! Mr. I-can't-stand-imperfection!"

John cautiously tried to hold Mai back without touching her, something he failed to do, and had to resort to holding both Mai's wrists from behind. She was surprisingly strong for her age, but that could just be her temper.

"Mai, having a tantrum is wasting time, now kindly behave and listen"

"Why you . . !"

"Mai-san please . . ." John trailed off nervously, but he seemed to get her attention and he smiled agitatedly.

"Let's just listen to what Shibuya-san has to say and resolve this later, ok?"

Sullenly, Mai consented, and her black-clad boss continued his explanation.

"We will set up an area that will act like a trigger net, and as soon as Ikeyama crosses the line a barrier will close around nearby spirits"

"But Shibuya-san . . . " John interrupted cautiously, Naru's sidelong glare at him wasn't _too_ poisonous, so he continued. "Doesn't that mean that Mai-san cannot have any of Lin-san's _Shiki_ or other protective entities around her?"

"Yes, that's the problem, but we'll have to make do with some small shields around her"

They discussed the matter at length, trying to decide on suitable charms and wards that would not drive Ikeyama off, and he would not be aware of their presence.

Eventually they called Bou-san in. Initially he was against the idea of Mai being bait, but after having the situation fully explained to him, he reluctantly consented under the condition that he be allowed to seal Ikeyama himself.

"I think I have the sort of ward you need, one that acts like a one way mirror, so he can only see it from the inside" He held his chin thoughtfully, "But we'll have to modify it so that it only activates when Ikeyama is actually inside it"

They resorted to using paper and counters to debate strategies and tactics, crossing things out and altering them so much that the paper wore through.

After what seemed like several hours of planning, by the end of which Mai's head was spinning with the various complicated and confusing methods they had brought up, altered, and finally discarded in favor of something less shaky, Naru, Bou-san and John finally agreed on one course of action that was the least risky and most likely to succeed.

Unfortunately, that wasn't saying much, a lot was relying on Mai's strength and Bou-sans ability to hold a seal for a long period of time, something that was very hard to do with a spirit this powerful throwing itself at every crack and fault. If Ikeyama broke free, it was all over, nothing within a five mile radius would survive the massive upheaval of the spiritual plane.

Things had gotten grim, everyone's faces, even John's were worn.

It was unlikely they would survive.

_But we haven't a choice . . . we came here to do a job . . . and we know what we are up against . . . we have to do it!_

**Day Nine ~ noon**

"Alright, everything seems steady"

Bou-san drew himself up from where he had been crouched on the ground, observing the ring of complex paper wards and Sanskrit characters scrawling in intricate spider-webs across the floor of their sleeping quarters, which had had the furniture moved out and the Tatami taken up at great expense. But Ito-san had agreed once they told her it was the only way to rid the place of the haunting.

The former monk sighed heavily, snapping his neck from side to side to rid it of the ache from craning over symbols for the better part of the day.

They had made all the preparations necessary, Mai had been tutored in techniques to use, everyone was at their positions.

And, in case they should fail, they had cleared the area within ten miles of all people and animals, the excuse was that there was some hazardous material at the hotel that had to be dealt with, it was vague, so if things went wrong . . . the media would make up a believable story.

Because they wouldn't be around to cover their tracks.

"Shall we get started then?"

Mai looked up at the monk, noticing how ragged and worn he looked. His dark blonde hair was tangled, he had large bags under his eyes and his robe was creased and folded from wearing and sleeping a few hours a night in the same thing.

She nodded, too exhausted to put words together, it pained her to see the normally cheerful and laid back monk so empty and hopeless.

Ayako entered the room, her Miko robes equally tattered, and one of the sleeves had been torn on a loose nail while chasing Ikeyama around the large hotel.

"You ready Mai?"

"Yes, I'll do my best"

The red haired woman gave a strained smile. A lot was resting on Mai's shoulders.

Mai positioned herself in a small square drawn to the back of the room, it wasn't a ward, merely a marker of where she was supposed to stand, the method they were using required a lot of energy, and they couldn't waste what strength they had on wards and guards, as such Mai was virtually unprotected.

All five mediums positioned themselves in the appropriate places.

Mai inhaled deeply and twined her fingers together in the complicated gesture Bou-san had shown her, beginning a string of confusing syllables and phrases that made up a chant of summoning.

Bou-san stood just outside, ready to intervene if things got out of hand, as Mai was sure they would since she wasn't experienced, had little real power and had a tendency to act stupidly in dangerous situations.

_Forget that__!_ Mai told herself, trying not to stumble over the words, remembering the procedure they had rehearsed over and over for the past four hours.

_Yeah that was exhausting . . . I'm not sure if I have enough energy to __complete the formula . . . No! Pay attention! _

She felt a sharp pull, like a stopper out of a wine cask, followed by a steady flow of energy; she could feel it draining from her psyche.

For a moment, she panicked, trying to slow the stream, afraid of being completely depleted.

"Mai"

Naru spoke from somewhere nearby, she couldn't tell exactly where past her closed eyelids.

But his voice effectively shattered her fear-induced panic; grudgingly she silently thanked him, then immediately wondered if that was his intention.

_Try_**,** she thought irritably, to_ be just like him, the arrogant, self-serving little . . . _

Her inner rant was rudely interrupted when she felt a harsh kick to her insides and her legs buckled slightly from the sudden dissolving of what strength she had.

Pure white light flowed from her to the centre of the room, particles gathering to form the tall figure of a man with dark hair, once neat and brushed, now matted and tangled, strands forming deep shadows over piercing red-brown eyes.

He looked at her with such intensity, that even though his face was without expression, Mai shivered with the profound animosity that radiated from his gaze.

The his mouth split open, and flashed sharp razor teeth in a terrifying grimace, it was impossible to tell whether it was a grin of triumph, or a sneer of disgust. He took a slow step towards her.

She felt nothing, not even fear, she was floating in a strange cloud of non-feeling, even though a small part of her was screaming at her to run, she could only stare and Ikeyama approached, his long black coat seemed to absorb the surrounding light.

Dimly, she wondered why he was black when all the spirits they had faced so far where white or deep purple.

But it made sense, to reflect the darkness within.

He reached out a hand, shadowy tendrils rolling off his form as he stretched towards her face.

It was only as his icy aura permeated her already numbing brain, that she realized exactly what was going on.

Recoiling in fear, she hurriedly locked her fingers and cried out the Fuudou Myoo over and over.

It had no effect, to her horror, Ikeyama threw back his head and laughed, the sound was bone chilling, like a horrific mix between cracking lightning and the moaning of an agonized wolf. It was inhuman, a sound no mortal could utter.

"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

Her fingers slashed the Kuji character in front of her, Ikeyama flinched, but his deadly eyes glittered at her maliciously.

'Sorry sweetie, you're a thousand years too late to try a trick like that on me" His voice was softer than one would expect from someone so twisted.

_No_, Mai moaned inwardly, but she didn't try to speak, she was too afraid, and knew she wouldn't be able to. She was up against the most evil spirit imaginable, almost on the same level as Urado's. There was no escape, she was alone. Pathetic thoughts of begging and crying entered her mind, but as the dark shadow loomed closer, she knew it would do no good.

Slowly, she curled herself defensively and awaited her fate.

_We've failed . . . no . . . I've failed . . . I'm sorry . . ._


	9. Release

**Authors note: Last chapter!!!! I'm not sure how this turned out, I hope everyone enjoyed my first fanfic. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and supported me through this, thanks to those of you who didn't review but read it all the same, silent support XD.**

**On a side note, I have lost track of how long this case has been, I think its over a week, the last day thing was right I think. Sorry guys.**

**Sorry for not adding more NaruXMai stuff, I really had no idea had to start on romantic stuff when I first started and its a bit late now.**

**Anyhoo enough rambling, cya around.**

_. . . I've failed . . . I'm sorry . . . _

She shut her eyes as tight as she could, curling into herself as much as possible while still standing, and braced herself for whatever Ikeyama had planned.

_Miki-san . . . I've failed you too . . . _

Her ears felt as if they were splitting from pressure or sound, in her state they were one and the same.

She didn't care, she wanted to get this terrible thing over with, there was nothing she could do to prevent in so why not just race through it?

_Dammit!!! You stupid devil . . . spirit . . . Oni . . . whatever the hell you are just kill me already!!!_

A soft voice sounded gently in her ears, she had never heard the person speak before, yet knew her completely. As soon as she spoke, she knew who it was.

"Mai-san! Hurry, get out of here!"

Shocked, her eyes snapped open to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, though her eyes could be deceiving her. They had to be, this didn't make sense.

The shadow was warping, folding in on itself, before a brighter light, tinged purple. It was a young woman with hair that was so tangled and disorganized it looked like it hadn't been brushed in many years. Since . . . she had died.

She was still wearing the tattered tunic and torn pants, which clung to her frame so tightly, it was hard to distinguish between cloth and skin. The same outfit she had worn on the night of her death.

"Miki . . .san . . ?"

"Mai-san! Please run! I can't hold him!"

Her form shrank back from Ikeyama's rapidly recovering figure, before Mai's astonished eyes, Miki screamed in agony as Ikeyama did . . . _something_, thrusting his hands through her ghostly body and tearing at her image which started to dissolve like soaked tissue paper.

"Mai!"

Masako appeared by her side and grabbed her arm, hauling her out of the way, allowing Bou-san and the other exorcists to move in. Simultaneously they cast their individual chants and spells, forming a finely woven net that could barely be seen, looking no stronger than spiders silk.

The web shrank, closing around Ikeyama and Miki, the shadowy figure let out another of his hideous howls as the pale red threads came into contact with him.

Bou-san ignored his shrieks, making complicated gestures with his fingers, wrists, and arms, flicking through positions so fast Mai could barely see. He made a final sign and yelled out a single syllable, pulling with his hands. Mai could see sweat forming on his brow from where she stood; Ikeyama, who's piercing screams felt like they would split her head in two, distracted her, forcing her to look at him.

The net was drawn backwards, and Miki melted away from her grapple with Ikeyama's shadowy physique.

His wrists bound by the whisper thin threads, he threw back his head, black teeth bared in a grimace of extreme pain, struggling as hard as he could. He was launching his body in all directions like a captured shark.

"Mai! This is no time to stare! We have to go!"

The psychic medium dragged Mai as hard as she could, Mai did her best to run while desperately looking over her shoulder at the struggling psychics, and most of all, at the demonic entity they were trying to contain.

Eventually she was forced to look away, but not before she saw first John, then Lin thrown backwards by an unknown strike from Ikeyama. Her gut clenched with worry as she was hauled out of sight.

She startled when someone else appeared beside her, she never thought she would seriously see Naru running for something; he kept pace with her and Masako embarrassingly easily.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" Naru replied shortly, his voice only slightly affected from the distance.

Mai scowled; Masako saving her the trouble of rephrasing the question.

"The place in your dream Mai!"

Mai gulped slightly, recalling the dark, damp place Miki had been dragged down to die, she didn't want to go there, she really didn't, she might die again, in the same manner. The tide could rise while they were down there . . . they could be lost to a place where no one could save them.

She felt someone loop their arms around her shoulders, but how was that possible? They were running so fast . . .

Turning, she met pale silver eyes, she shivered slightly, but they were free of malice, the empty sorrow still stained their depths. But there was no hostility, no hatred, just eternal sorrow.

"Miki-san? . . . . what are you . . ? . . . I thought . . . "

A tiny smile lit the eyes with something that resembled warmth, and the clear, familiar voice from before rang in her mind.

_You're breaking the seal for me . . . I'm so sorry for frightening you . . . _

"How can you . . . ? Akiro-san told me . . . "

The eyes hardened slightly, but seeing Mai wince, Miki softened her expression as well as she could.

_I am well aware of my unstable state . . . however I am rational for the moment, and will remain so unless Ikeyama makes a move, there is nothing to fear Mai-chan_

Masako could see Miki too; she let go of Mai and leapt backwards, pausing in running, hands in front of her mouth with a horrified expression on her face.

"Don't stop!"

Mai grabbed her hand and towed her along; Masako didn't take her eyes of Miki, who was walking beside the amber-eyed girl, somehow keeping up without running, her feet brushing the floorboards, making no sound.

"But Mai!"

"She's on our side!"

Mai turned back to Miki, who looked down at her obligingly, her face expressionless.

"I'm sorry, but could you wait at . . . the place you showed me . . . ?"

The pale figure nodded, wild silver hair caressing the air as she drifted ahead of them, disappearing through one of the walls. Masako seemed to visibly relax once she was out of sight.

"Ah Naru? You do know where to go right?"

He didn't answer, just shot her an incredulous look, she grimaced, but it had been a stupid question.

They tore around a bend, the hallway was shadowy, there was little light, but Naru headed towards a fireplace that had been painted white and decorated with vases of pink roses, but had obviously been there for a long time.

His fingers brushed along numerous indents in the side, finally searching inside the back, resounding with a sharp echo against the back panel.

He pried it away, revealing a hatchway identical to the one in her dream, but dusty and scratched, the hinges squealed in protest as he pulled hard at a small handle, the iron shedding crimson flakes that could be rust or blood, or a mix of both. Either way, whether it was the colour or the sound, it made her shudder.

A gaping hole had been torn in the pure white wall, yawning into solid blackness, shadows seemed to leap and reach towards them.

Without hesitating, Naru ducked into the hollow, the darkness swallowing him in an instant.

"Naru!" Mai cried, not able to stop herself.

"Don't panic, there's more room on the other side" His voice sounded from just a few steps inside.

Steeling herself, she plunged herself into the open void, Masako following, one hand holding onto her arm and the other holding her kimono sleeve in front of her face, as if to ward off the anonymous evil undoubtedly lurking at the bottom.

A slant of light penetrated the dark; Naru had turned on a torch, shining off slick rock walls that ran with moisture. Steps led down into nothingness.

In silence, they began their descent, Mai tried not to shiver as water ran down her spine. The space seemed thick, the rocky walls pressing down on her the air seemed to clog her throat and her lungs ached with the strain.

It was most likely because the air was thin down here, but she couldn't help feeling that there was more to it than that.

Suddenly, a blinding white pain pierced her skull, she stopped, crying out, clutching at her aching head. Images flashed through her mind, ones that made her heart race in terror, emotions coursed through her veins like mercury, heavy and cold.

"Mai? What's wrong?" Masako looked on in concern as Mai held her head as if in great pain, cringing at her cries.

Naru stopped, looking over his shoulder, also alerted by her screams.

Finally, the horrendous reel of images and feelings stopped, everything gradually faded into soft darkness, which she slowly realized was the shadows of the tunnel.

Gasping and sighing in relief, she straightened, rubbing her arms to try and warm herself.

"Sorry Naru, I . . . I saw it again . . . "

"Your dream?"

"Yeah"

He didn't say anything, nor question her any further, Mai was a bit concerned, just as she opened her mouth to speak again he interrupted her, but he wasn't speaking to her, it seemed he was thinking aloud.

"Residual memories . . . perhaps"

"What's that?"

"What the name suggests" Masako answered for him, having recovered from her initial shock, Kimono sleeve back in place, "Spirits leave behind memories in the places where they have the strongest ties to, isn't that right Naru?" She smirked prettily at him, eyes closed. Odd that she would have the nerve to do that right now.

"Yes that's right"

He didn't say anything else, but turned around and continued down the damp tunnel, the two girls followed, Masako asking Mai if she was alright, obviously still a little unnerved.

The tunnel seemed to stretch on forever, Mai kept straining her eyes to try and find a light at the end, and there was nothing, just endless dark.

She bumped into Naru when he had finally stopped; he was almost invisible in his dark clothing. She peered around him to see why they had stopped.

They had arrived.

Without knowing it, she had passed through a kind of stone doorway, the rough walls expanded to form a small chamber; the stairs were crudely hewn from the living rock. She could see almost nothing, but she could hear water slapping wetly at the stone, slithering into every corner, running down cracks. It spilled from splits in the roof above them, soaking her to the skin, pouring over rocks.

The light from Naru's torch reflected off black pools, the stairs led down into the water, she couldn't fathom its depth, would she sink if she stepped off the narrow ledge? Would the black water swallow her? Would she ever resurface?

She felt Naru move forward, she unconsciously followed, trembling slightly; she knew what was down here, but where was it?

There was a loud splash as Naru stepped of the platform into the dark water; her heart stuttered, he sank to his knees, but no further. Mai exhaled in relief.

"There appears to be a flat bottom, but be careful not to move too hastily, it may not be consistent"

Moving into the water, the three of them spread out across the small cavern, searching for writing or markings on the walls that make up a spell of binding or restraint.

The water was deceptive, the floor was flat, but at times the shadows from the rocks made you expect a hole or rise, only to stumble when you misjudge a distance.

Due to this, Mai became more and more nervous, her heart felt like it was ready to burst, she knew something was about to happen, the waiting was enough to drive someone mad with terror.

She ran her fingers along one wall, the hard stone hurting her fingers; it was ancient and cold as steel, numbing her hands very quickly.

Her fingers touched something different, rounder, a chain.

She followed it downwards and met smooth bone.

Mai leapt backwards, hand clamped over her mouth to hold back hysterical screams that bubbled in her throat.

"Mai?" She turned around, Naru was standing behind her, looking down into her frightened eyes.

"I . . . I've . . . found her . . . "

Shakily, she pointed at the wall she had just been exploring, as she looked, rocks became chipped bone, still forming the shape of a small human. Without a doubt, it was Miki.

Her remains were slumped sadly, head bowed, scraps of clothing still clung to her thin skeleton, flesh and hair long since worn away. From her corpse radiated unbearable sorrow, desperation and despair.

Mai's eyes stung with sympathetic tears, she felt ashamed, for being afraid of this person, who was in need of help, her soul twisted by pain.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she felt a whisper behind her, whirling around, she looked into Miki's silver eyes once more.

_I'm sorry for startling you_

"Miki-san?"

She looked back to the skeleton, how it . . . no her, was bound cruelly to the wall, the ropes tight around the bone, even though there was no muscle or skin anymore.

With new eyes, she noticed the scars that marked Miki's wrists, where the rope had torn her flesh to the bone.

"I'm so sorry . . . "

_Mai-chan, it was a long time ago, you can't change the past._

She reached out her ghostly hands, brushing her skeleton with a sad smile on her face, her eyes seemed to fill with silvery tears, they rolled down her cheeks, pale imitations of raindrops that vanished before they hit the water, their light not seen in the dark surface.

"But still . . . "

_There will be time for this later, I'll show you where the seal is_

They watched as the departed girl frowned, tracing her faint fingers over the rock walls, brushing against her bones once more, but not stopping, finally she traced faint letters, drawing back.

_It's here_

She looked to Naru, nodding slightly.

"Mai, you can start now"

"Um . . . how do I start . . . I mean-"

She was cut off when Naru took both her hands, pressed them to the stone gently and held them there.

He ignored her surprise, "Call to the spirits beyond the rock, they will try to break free, help them"

Pushing away her shock Mai closed her eyes, trying her best to project her thoughts beyond the thick stone.

It didn't take long.

Howls and moans of agony ripped through her body, they echoed in her mind, vibrating down her spine. She trembled slightly, but forced her mind to ask the voices to try to break free.

Immediately she felt something beyond the stone, a pulsating, she battered at the barrier with her mind; she could feel the seal binding the spirits, immobilizing them.

She called out to the souls, encouraging them, and then finally, she moved to the last stage, talking to one of the spirits.

_Bring me to you. I will help you . . . _

Immediately, the dead spirit pulled her out of her body, through the wall, into the spiritual plane beyond.

Mai opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness, purple light twisted in the inky depths, the colour of deep bruises.

The wisps hurt her hands, sending aches down her arms when she reached out to touch them; she pulled her hands back with a small sound of pain.

She turned herself around, with great effort; it was like moving through thick syrup, it reminded her of the dark water in her dream with Lin.

The barrier was easy to see, of the same nature as the surface of a bubble, silvery.

Sanskrit characters crawled across its surface in twisting line, snakelike, moving around the whole thing.

Concentrating hard, she pushed against the surface, it was sticky, and she had to pull herself back.

She backed up to get some distance and rammed herself against the wall, again and again.

The Kuji was next, she slashed the lines through the air and pushed her spirit out, the wall flexed and bounced under the pressure, but did not break.

Her fingers went numb and sore as she tore at it with her bare hands, resorting to biting it with her teeth, nothing seemed to work.

_Miki-san! Help me! I'm trapped!_

_I am here Mai-chan_

Ghostly fingers linked with hers, solid now, and cool as rainwater.

Miki overlapped her soul with Mai's; it felt strange, having another presence in the same space as her.

As one, they pushed at the barrier, as one they raised their fingers to perform the Kuji, as one they saw the barrier bend and break, the characters stopping in their motions, a heartbeat passed, then the seal shattered like glass.

In an instant, she was back beside Naru, in her own body.

The shock of what she had just achieved caused her legs to fail her and she stumbled as she moved away from the wall. Naru caught her arm before she hit the water; he let go as soon as she was steady.

Mai looked around her, and her mouth fell open.

Spirits were phasing through the wall where the seal had been, disappearing, vanishing one by one, and leaving the hotel.

They were all as haggard and torn as Miki, some very young, of no more than three years old; others could have been over seventy. All had a tired and worn expression of relief on their faces. The children smiled at her as they clung to their mothers, laughing amongst themselves.

Miki waited anxiously, peering among the hundreds for the one she wanted to see.

Suddenly she screamed as a dark shadow leaped at her, smashing her to the cave wall, it ripped at her form with clawed hands, matted dark hair whirled and torn clothes flailed.

"Ikeyama!" Naru shouted. He had broken free!

A knot tightened in Mai's stomach, what had he done to the others?

The demon's mouth opened, a ragged white hole, he snarled and hit at Miki.

Like two frayed scarves they tangled together, twisting above the surface of the dark water, each one fighting to gain the upper hand. Mai had never thought spirits could feel pain, but Miki's agonized screams told her otherwise.

Ikeyama raised a hand and struck Miki hard across the face, she faltered for a second and he swept at Mai.

Miki wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she flung herself at the shadow, dragging him back, and still he kept coming.

Mai chanted the incantation Lin had taught her, willing herself not to run.

"Saraba arata sadanei . . . sarabakyara kishougyarei . . ."

It appeared to work, he howled and raised his arms to protect his face, but it only seemed to enrage him more.

When he came at her again, Mai knew she wouldn't be able to muster the strength to try another time.

Then Naru was shielding her, arms flung wide, his entire being glowing a pure white.

He hurled a sphere of gold light at Ikeyama, it exploded and drove him back, but he still wouldn't give up, he was a spirit, Naru's PK worked best on _solid_ objects.

But it was far more effective than Mai's spells, the black clad teen tried again, building a solid shield around him, Mai and Masako. From there he attacked as best he could.

Mai could see what it was costing him, she continued her chants, Masako murmured prayers of her own, and Miki fought him physically as none of them could.

They were desperate, each side was holding their ground, neither could win, then Naru's strength ebbed and he collapsed, Mai caught him, but he was too heavy for her and they both fell into the dark water.

It was so cold! What body heat she had left was snatched away in an instant, this water had not seen the sun for hundreds, maybe thousands of years, and, to her horror, it was rising.

She spat out what had gotten into her mouth and tried to keep her bosses head clear of the water.

Miki had lost hold of Ikeyama again; he was attacking a small spirit of a child as it tried to escape. Before her horrified eyes, he screamed and vanished. Ikeyama didn't even bat an eyelid, trying to attack another before Miki caught hold of him again.

Naru stirred in her hold, thankfully his heart hadn't stopped, and he tried to stand, but ended up sitting in the water, holding his head.

"Naru! Miki's dying!"

Her attacks were growing weaker and weaker, her reactions were not as sharp, and she appeared to be giving up. Ikeyama tore at her with his teeth and nails, now like claws.

A figure grabbed Ikeyama by the collar and hurled him against the wall, preventing his movement for the moment.

Miki looked up, her eyes widened, and she smiled grimly.

"You're late"

The figure grinned back, "Sorry, I see you've come to yourself at last"

Miki scowled, "It was hardly my fault Akiro"

He offered a hand to her, and pulled her from the ground.

They turned to Ikeyama, who was picking himself up; they rose in unison, facing each other across a wide expanse of black water.

They raced towards each other.

Mai didn't see the collision, didn't hear it, she was blinded by black light, if such a thing were possible. It exploded across her vision, she could feel she was still there with Naru, but she couldn't see, her eyes burned.

Eventually, it faded to grey and allowed her to see.

Ikeyama was gone, so were all the spirits.

In the middle of the black lake, Miki was crouched on its surface, and Akiro was bending over her, she stood and embraced him.

They stood like that for a few moments, before turning to her and Naru.

"I want to thank you, all of you" Miki said, hugging Mai, and shaking Naru's hand. Ghostly fingers passing through his, though the gesture was understood.

Seeing the concern on Mai's face, she smiled, "Don't worry, your friends are alive, though they could be in better shape"

"It's part of our job" Naru said, standing and facing Miki squarely, "However, you have caused a great deal of trouble yourself. Your actions have cost lives"

"And no one regrets that more than I" She said, her face pained. "I will apologize to them on the other side, we should all be able to rest now"

"I hope you will Miki, despite everything, I'll miss you"

The look on Miki's face made Mai want to laugh, she was completely astonished.

"I hope you don't feel the same way about everyone who tries to kill you" She said seriously.

Mai ignored that, she had a bigger concern, "Are you sure you will be alright now? Will you be able to move on, let go of your grudge?"

Miki paused, sorrow tainting her face, "I'm not sure, I don't think I will ever be able to rest, I have been consumed by nothing but hatred for so long, what more is there to do? If I could, I would die again"

Akiro wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, Miki didn't respond, her eyes empty and far seeing.

After a heavy pause, Miki shook her head, forcing a smile.

"You should tend to your friends, they need you"

Mai found herself standing by the stairway, looking up the way they had come.

Despite turning as soon as she could, she didn't see anything.

Miki was gone.

**Outside the hospital**

"Are you sure you guys are ok?"

John smiled slightly, tapping the cast on his wrist absently, "Quite alright Mai-san"

Lin said nothing, climbing into the van, he had broken a few ribs, and it seemed he was back to talking as little as possible. Mai hoped it wasn't permanent.

Bou-san had sprained his leg, Ayako had a torn ligament and Masako was covered in scratches, it was only to be expected, after a long struggle.

Naru had to spend a week in hospital to recover from the strenuous use of his PK, and Mai had been having bouts of nausea for a long time. Gradually, they were recovering, but for the time being SPR was closed.

Everyone was ready to leave the hospital, the van was loaded, Bou-san and Ayako were bickering, it was finished.

But one person was missing.

"Sorry guys, I'll be back soon"

Mai wandered through the halls and rooms of the large hospital complex, waved to Shiori as she was getting ready to leave, noting the large amount of books in her carry bag and smiling.

She exited out into a large quiet garden, huge drooping trees split by winding paths set into the centre of the area with the hospital built around it.

The gravel crunched loudly beneath her feet as she continued her search, blinking in the shade. She could hear birds singing softly on the breeze, the sighing of the leaves, and somewhere a small stream was splashing over flat rocks.

It was by this stream that she found him, on a small bridge, leaning on the railing and looking down into the clear water made green by underwater plants, watching the koi flicker through the weeds.

"Naru?"

He turned, his cool blue gaze settling into her own, he gave her a slight nod, and turned back to the water.

She walked up to stand beside him, leaning over the edge to mimic his movements.

When she couldn't take the silence any longer, she said the question that had been bubbling in her mind for the past week.

"Is Miki going to be ok?"

It took a few moments for him to answer, his tone indicating that he was choosing his words carefully.

"I'm not sure, sometimes spirits are beyond help, and she may be in that category, but I hope not"

_He hopes not? When has he ever been that uncertain?_

She looked at him, he was looking over the surface of the water now, the breeze tossing his dark hair, causing it to fall over his eyes.

"You can't help everyone Mai, someday you are going to have to accept that"

Her answer came before she had time to think it through.

"I . . . I know that, but that doesn't mean I won't try!"

She stood up straight, trying to ignore the urge to bite her lip.

"I won't just stand by and let people be hurt, I'm going to try even if I know its useless! I don't care if I'm in danger, it'll hurt me more if I don't do anything"

He sighed, pulling away from the railing, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I knew you would say that"

Naru reached out a hand, and gingerly brushed a strand of Mai's hair behind her ear.

"Just be careful"

She didn't know what to say to that.

He turned and walked towards the hospital, and after a moment of silent thought, she followed.

**Finished!**

**I've actually finished this! And before Christmas! I honestly didn't think I was going to make it, I just hope I have enough time to make my Christmas cards now . . . O.O**

**Extra big thanks to my Beta (which, by the way, I STILL can't pronounce right, Be-at-a or something like that) First known as keywordparamore, then Music is my soulmate and now she's changed her name back to the original Keywordparamore. She's been a great help not only in giving me advice on this story, but also a great person to talk to on separate issues. Like new stories, favorite characters and completely random stuff. Thank you very much! I wouldn't have made it without you!**

**Please review, I hope it wasn't too rushed. **

**Happy Christmas!**


End file.
